Lucy the Everqueen
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: Final Chapter up! Lucy and E.N.D settle things once and for all
1. It begins

I do not own fairy tail nor do I claim too I just do these things for fun so here we set during after the one year time skip from the recent manga chapters and is AU.

Lucy the Everqueen

Chapter 1: It Begins

Dark times recently have befell the kingdom of Fiore, a large concentration of dark magic has struck the town of Magnolia, the object that fell from the sky did something to everyone in town turned them colder and cruel. Lucy had heard that it has spread and the magic council is really scared. She even heard that wizards in Fairy Tail have succumbed and are now labelled as a dark guild. That is why currently Lucy was standing in the visitors room of the magic councils head quarters. Lucy was pacing around the room for what felt like hours the darkness took her boyfriend from her and her best friend and the rage she was feeling for the creature that she now knew as E.N.D who knew no bounds in the things he would commit for fun.

Feeling like the years were passing Lucy by, the door finally opened up and a man walked in to the room attended by two humanoid frog attendants. Lucy recognises the man at once as he smiles and gives her a small bow.

"Warrod it's you!"

"Of course it is me young Lucy. I am a member of the council you know I am here to give you a job, I want you to save your guild mates the council has investigated the matter thoroughly and we know that a Zeref cult had spent the last few decades putting this plan into motion to draw the dark magic from the darkest places of the world and use it at the last second. However it failed and the magic smashed into the home town of your guild mates changing their personalities. We want you with help to return them to normal."

"How can we return them to normal and who will help me restore fairy tail? There aren't many wizards that can match fairy tail. I mean who will fight Gildarts, Laxus and the master?"

"I do not think they were turned when the incident took place, However I have ancient texts that predate Zeref and dragons and when magic first came to our world it had made beings that crafted the world into what it is.

"I never heard of wizards that were brought to life by the one magic is this one of those bad jokes of yours Warrod sir?"

"No but I can't blame you for thinking that," smiles Warrod while looking a tad bashful. "The truth is next to nothing is known about them however some of their own kind rebelled and the magic affecting your friends was one of the dark arts used to take this advanced race of beings form this world. However the same texts speak of ancient towers as big as the tower of heaven built deep underground I discover one of these way stone towers but only the children of the Everqueen can enter the towers it is said the last of the uncorrupted ones sealed themselves in them."

"Just exactly who are the children of this Everqueen?"

Before Warrod could answer however Loke opened his own magical gate and stood beside Lucy with a smile, Lucy jumps back as Loke tries to put his arm around Warrod smiles as he pulls always from Lucy being rebuked once again much to his disappointment.

"I know who the children of the Everqueen are and I know what is needed to get into the tower."

Warrod looks surprised and takes a step forward Lucy smiles to herself as its clearly making Loke uncomfortable. Lucy sits back and watches as Warrod places both his hands on Loke's shoulders and has a pleading look in his eyes.

"Tell us it may be the only way to save your guild mates."

"That is why I am here so you can both settle down, the children of the Everqueen are essentially celestial spirits and the various spirits that dwell in the various spirit realms, also the magical creatures you find through out earthland are her children. To gain access to the tower you need a wizard who has access to magic that can call on these spirits or magical creatures, only Celestial spirit wizards are around now. So basically Warrod and Lucy. Lucy or another celestial spirit mage is the one you need to make the tower open, or a wizard who was able to become friends with a magical creature."

"Hold on a minute. So I can get into the towers as I am cause I am a celestial spirit wizard and we should be able to reverse this dark magic?"

"Yes Lucy the magic effecting our friends is known as the void magic makes them more open to acts of cruelty and darkness and can awaken hidden forms of people which explains Natsu's transformation into E.N.D. So if we wish to save them we should set off now. The Everqueen herself is the first of the ancient race moulded into being by the one magic which was given to us by something called the Creator, she is the one that moulded the world and put the majority of the magical life forms and forms of magic in the world at the request of the Creator and was given the one magic to do so after the one magic created her."

Lucy looks to Warrod and he nods his head signally for them to follow him. Smiling Lucy follows Warrod out into the corridor and they hurry dodging the many council attendants on their business, Warrod quickly shoos them out of his way until the three of them are standing in a small garden area. They watch as Warrod uses his magic and a large bush springs from the soft earth.

"Let us get going everyone climb on."

Warrod is the first climb onto the bush with Lucy following shortly after, Loke declines explaining he will go back to the spirit realm and find out as much as he can from the spirit king and will report back when they arrive there. With a nod to Lucy and Warrod, Loke vanishes as Warrod nods and the bush shoots into the air on a giant root. Lucy smiles it was the second time she had travelled like this the first was with her friends as they were travelling to save the village in which another wizard called Flare was born in it was known as the Sun village.

Lucy thought more of her pervious adventures with her friends and she felt like sobbing. Worried her guild mates new dark personas will have killed people or caused enough damage to Fiore that the council will have no choice but to lock them away or execute them. She hoped she could save them in time.

With a spoken command their method of transport was slows itself down as it descends towards a large crack in the ground stopping just short Lucy recognised this place it was the mountain range than mount Hakobe is part of. Warrod extends his hand and Lucy takes it as she climbs down form the large transport tree which recoils back into the ground and vanishes. Warrod points to the clearly worn path that leads into the ground and she nods and the two wizards proceed down.

While their travels carry them deeper into the earth Lucy spotted the plants that lit their way were attached to the walls of the rock and stone the walls themselves were grey and with white blemishes that ruined the shine of the stone. It was smooth as well as Lucy ran her fingers along it. Lucy glances towards Warrod as they continue down the path stifling a small yawn, Lucy was wondering how far down they currently travelled its felt like a fair amount of time passed they emerged in a large chamber.

"Its beautiful isn't it Lucy?" Whispered Warrod.

"It is indeed why are you whispering?"

To answer Lucy's question she heard a low groan as a bunch of creatures shuffled through the dark but naturally beautiful cavern. She turns to Warrod and he raises a finger to his lips wishing for quiet and Lucy huddles in behind him. They remained silent until the groaning had stopped and Warrod then urged her forward. Lucy clung to his coat.

"What are them things Warrod?"

"Magical creatures once in the service of the Everqueen some of the first humans I suspect, while humanity wasn't created by her she took some into her service, they linger near the tower due to the magic that the tower gives off to most wizards even we can't sense the magic but they can, I have watched them they circle the tower moving through the vast chambers around the tower but they never actually approach it just follow me and we will be fine."

They begin to cross the vast cavern with slow but sure progress, even now Lucy could see a golden light coming from another cavern with each step Lucy comes ever closer in her mission to restore her friends.

Well that's it for chapter 1 please R&R and would like ideas on possible pairings for Lucy for later in the story so suggestions are welcome. Hope to see ya back for chapter 2.


	2. The Light Bringer

Lucy the Everqueen.

Chapter 2: The Light Bringer

Lucy and Warrod step into a chamber full of light, Lucy looked upon a tower of golden stone with very old looking script carved into the stone along the door made of what looked to be star light, Warrod gives her a nod and the two of them proceed towards it. As the two approached the door Lucy felt a strange and told Warrod that she was feeling a tingling sensation.

"Your magic is responding the magical harmonies of the tower and they are syncing. Now I want you to lay your hand on the door and tell the tower you're a child of the Everqueen and you have come seeking help and then let them know of the void magic returning."

Lucy nods and steps forward placing her hand on the door, taking a deep breath she let her magic match the same harmony as the door and she begun to communicate her thoughts through the door.

" _Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am a child of the Everqueen I can summon the celestial spirits. I am here to request your help my fellow wizard guild members of Fairy Tail have fallen to a magic that you have dealt with before I am here to ask your help in getting rid of the void magic infecting my friends."_

Lucy turns to Warrod and shakes her head slightly when she feels a pressure building in her head she clutches it and drops to her knees. Warrod rushes over to support her and Lucy shakes her head again trying to feel the pressure but now Lucy could hear someone or something ancient talking in her head.

" _Welcome Lucy, child of the Everqueen it has been a long time since one of my ladies children has come seeking aid be it from saving the world to helping with ones own questions. Instruct your friend to join you and enter through the door but be quick child my realm is under attack as we speak."_

"We must go Warrod and right now!"

Before the old wizard saint could say anything Lucy, grabs him by the wrist and pushes the door of light open. Lucy and Warrod both gasp as they step through the door of sliver light and emerge in to a sprawling valley of lush green grass adorned by vast glittering silver mountain peaks at the other end of the valley. Lucy and Warrod took a few moments to glance around them at the beautiful scene before them.

"This is amazing are we even in Fiore anymore?"

"Unlikely my dear Lucy, seems we are in another realm of magic that exists out side of our own, but it appears that we are not the only ones here look over there."

Warrod points off in the direction of what appeared to be an villa nestled at the bottom of one of the mountains however fighting seemed to be taking place at the gates of the villa. Demons of strange shapes and sizes were fighting with defenders wearing golden armour with swords and spears of pure light, the demons where shrieking and screaming as the blades struck them and they explode into a piles of black ash. Lucy glanced around squinting her eyes as something golden erupted from the smaller being causing the mighty stone demon to recoil screaming.

"That's him Warrod the guy who's voice I heard in my head we have to help him!"

Warrod nods and once again a bush appears from the grass below them and the two climb on, the tree leaps into the air as it rushes towards the battlefield Lucy herself knows that Warrod is not an offence magic wizard and she needs to do whatever it takes to save her guild and save the man she loves. The demons noticed the large tree bush coming towards them as do the golden guards who step warily only the stone demon and the other man there didn't turn to stare. Lucy takes a deep breath and leaps from the tree much to Warrods surprise. Hurtling towards the ground at tremendous speed Lucy knew what she needed to do and quick.

"Star Dress!"

Lucy crashes into the ground with tremendous force kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt around her. Lucy incorporates the power of Virgo into her body, which grants her a dress very similar to Virgo's own though a somewhat shorter than Virgos. She uses Virgos earth magic to tunnel creating holes right beneath the demons causing them to fall on immense earth magic spikes she had placed beneath them before leaping into the air and doing it again to another demon, a brief minute or two had passed and the guards demons where vanquished by Lucy as she climbed out of a hole and stood facing the giant as the guards formed a battle line along side her ready to charge the large stone demon to rescue their comrade.

Lucy got a good look of the man as the demon circled him. The man the demon was circle and taunting wore three quarter length pants with traditional sandals both in black he was topless bar a what appeared to be a sleeveless hooded coat in black. All his garments had the sun decorating them in gold and a chain of golden beads. He was slightly bigger than Natsu in terms of body build, but was as tall as Gildarts, although his face and hair could not be clearly seen Lucy could clearly see his eyes which were glowing with a golden light. Lucy was about to charge but a slight shake of the mans head stopped her as the demon took notice and turned.

"Ah Lucy of Fairy tail the only unchanged wizard my lord E.N.D has failed to capture and you land right here before me, he will be pleased. He knew that you would eventually seek out this place and the other like it to help you stop and return them to normal, E.N.D does not with to go back to the brutish brat that was Natsu Dragneel so we will stop you from reaching anymore of the servants of the Everqueen."

"I will save my guild and return them to who they were even if I have to go through you and every demon ever created. I warn you now I may not be the strongest wizard but I am of Fairy Tail and you and your master will be stopped!"

Lucy took a step forward and the demon roars as smoke rises from his back. The demon swings his head around as the hooded man eyes dim slightly and talks with ancient and powerful voice.

"No Stonecrusher you can't stop us, for the Everqueen has spoken."

Pushing off from the ground in blinding speed the hooded warrior crashes into the creature cracking his body and staggering him. Still in the air the hooded warrior spins swinging his legs as if to kick but in stead kicks a curved blade of light at the demon who covers his wounded body with his arms as the curved light like blade strikes. It lets out a roars as the light travels right through its arms cutting them off and begins to do the same to the demons torso before the light crescent blades explode.

Lucy watches the soldiers cheer as the demon falls back as it explodes into motes of light and sending the motes into the sky, lowering his hood Lucy got to view the warriors face, a face that looked chiselled from stone his short spiky white hair glowed slightly. As he turned his gaze on Lucy and Warrod who dismounted his transport tree now the fight was over, he closed his eyes when he was near them.

"Welcome Lucy and Warrod, I am the lord of light and the this is my realm, my name is Belenus and I am one that serves the Everqueen."

He smiles as the soldiers attend to their tasks and instructs Lucy and Warrod to follow him, as the vast gates of his villa open before them and they stroll casually into the vast garden, Warrod was smiling and looking towards the trees and plants that decorated the area Lucy stood closer as two wolf like creatures stood watching them what terrified her the most was how big they actually were. Lucy turned her gaze and they did like wise walking back into the trees not given them a second thought.

"Sorry you got involved in the battle however the people you want us to save are trying to stop us. I can see the look on your face Lucy, they are just being controlled by the void magic we won't kill them."

"Any idea where the Everqueen is right now?"

"Sorry Lucy, the Everqueen hasn't been seen in a long time she is no longer in the world I fear, the only way to return her to the world is to unite us keepers of her towers at her own tower and all being well we can call her back."

A maids appear and instructs Lucy and Warrod to follow her as they step into the vast hall of the villa. It was made of marble and shone like it had polished previously, two sets of stairs which looked like white marble coiled to a balcony that Lucy would surmise was the first floor. Warrod and Lucy then proceeded under the upper hall area into vast chamber that was the dining room a large mahogany table which could sit at least thirty people the room had more of the white marbled pillars lining the outside of the room with a roaring fire against the wall at the other end. Lucy thought the home of the lord of light was refined and he himself didn't seem to fit his home but who was she to judge, they took a seat and the maid left to retrieve them a meal. Lucy just hoped she could save the love of her life and her friends.

It is dark and cramped as Laxus Dreyar sat in his cage which blocked him being able to use his magic as he studied his surroundings. Cursing himself for being so careless he kicks the side of the cage. As he glares across the room at the large chair sitting opposite him. Laxus was disgusted with what he say the thing sitting there was wearing Natsu's face but it was not Natsu.

"Stop glaring me Laxus."

"Argh!"

Laxus screamed as his body was wracked by pain from the magic that Natsu or as this Nastu demanded to be known as E.N.D used on his body. Laxus continued to glare defiantly as two more of his so called friends stepped out of the darkness clad in silky but revealing dresses. Erza sat down in her red dress and strokes Natsu's cheek with a red silky full armed glove before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It seems no matter how hard we try, we can not turn him to our cause Natsu."

"It does not matter we can just keep him here and torture him does anyone have news on Lucy and her location?"

Mirajane sits on the right arm of the throne like chair and dressed exactly like Erza but only in black, Laxus watches as she repeats Erza's motions and kisses his cheek. She gives Laxus a wink of the eye as she slides and arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"The demons we sent to the locations you requested have all been defeated by the people that are there, Lucy was last seen at the first location on our list she was in the company of Warrod."

Laxus growled underneath his breath, so Lucy has yet to be captured and turned which was a small mercy in Laxus's opinion. He knew that Lucy wasn't the strongest in the group but out of everyone she is the one with beautiful heart and a radiant soul. " _So you have yet to get a hold of Lucy and I will not let you have her Natsu."_

"You know, I won't let you get your hands on Lucy."

Laxus stands up as Natsu raises from the chair jumps the gap placing his face right against the bars as Laxus looks down at him defiant. Natsu snarls as pain wracks through Laxus's body as Natsu unleashes his darker magic again. This time Laxus doesn't scream, much to Natsu's irritation, rising to his full height in the cage. Laxus glares down at him with his eyes with that old hate filled look he had when he was younger.

"Natsu you lay one hand on her and I will crush you, I will get out of this cage and when I do I am coming for you."

Natsu laughs and stalks back to his back throne planting himself in the chair while glaring at Laxus and Laxus knew he needed to get out this cage and to his love Lucy's side. Staring up at the ceiling he sees two smaller shadows descend and stares over at Natsu who had retreated to the back room with his women in tow made Laxus sick as Happy and Carla landed at the front of his cage as the three corrupted wizards feet echoed in the hallway

"Lucy is fine it appears the demons Natsu sent have all been destroyed. She must be with Gildarts or the old man can't think of anyone else who would do something like that and make it look so easy."

"It wasn't Gildarts or the master," said Happy with a whisper. "I heard them say it was old enemy so old that only they could stop them and that they must prevent it at all costs."

"It is strange though we have not found anyone who used this void magic or any trace of them when it hit the town to turn everyone this way bar ourselves" Added Carla.

"It doesn't matter, I want the two of you to get out of here the dark magic can not turn me or you exceeds they do not know you three are not turned, Pantherlily will remain here with me he's off checking the basement for me, find Lucy and tell her everything now go!"

Carla and Happy quickly take their leave and take flight, the two look back down at Laxus before escaping through a window on a upper floor and rocketing flying away as quick as possible to track down Lucy.

"Hard to believe that it was Laxus and Lucy who ended up together."

"Yeah I know but no time to think of that now Happy we must hurry."

"Aye sir!"

With that both Exceeds fly towards the nearest allied guild to see if they have any information on Lucy and hopefully were to find her for Laxus sake.

Well that's the end of chapter 2 hope you all enjoyed it and comeback for more! Please R&R I want to know what you think!


	3. Journey To The Shadow Tower

Lucy the Everqueen

Chapter 3: Journey To The Shadow Tower.

Lucy and Warrod along with Belenus stood at the front of the villa, it was decided that Belenus would take Lucy through something called "the ways," a magical labyrinth in which would channel magical energy through out Earthland. Lucy knew somehow the demons had infiltrated this labyrinth and where able to exit into the pocket spirit realms, in that the Everqueen's chosen lived and that is what was bothering Belenus as according to him they cant use the "the ways," in the way that the demons used them.

"The ways are dangerous again only the children of the of the Everqueen can enter safely, so I am sorry Warrod but you can not travel with us to the next tower wit the root we are taking."

"I have no objections all I ask is that you look after Lucy and make sure no harm comes to her. I will return to the magic council and continue to try find any information on possible plans or objectives and try to locate any members that are not corrupted."

Warrod turns and leaves as Lucy runs up behind him and gives him a quick hug, he turns and smiles and says something Belenus could not here Lucy nods and runs back towards Belenus who gives a brief nod. Lucy returns his nod Belenus lifts the large back pack up and puts it on then as Lucy watches him he makes a few hand gestures. With a rumble a section of rock slides away with stone stairs leading into the ground emerge. Belenus takes several steps and turns to Lucy holding out his hand.

"Time to get going Lucy do not be afraid ok, this passage way magic flows but its of spiritual nature your magic is attuned to it so it will not hurt you and if any more demonic magical creatures are down there well I'll defend we will save Laxus and restore the rest of your friends trust me Lucy."

Lucy nods and takes his hand he leads her down into the dark corridor, only for magical power lamps then lit up a mass long corridor that stretched as far as the eye can see. There corridor branches off due to intervals cut into the walls. Lucy was guessing they were paths to other destinations as she felt the flows of magical tickle her skin, Lucy also noticed that she felt stronger down here as well she turned to Belenus.

"Hey Belenus is it natural for a wizard to feel stronger while walking through these corridors?"

"Can't say it is, though the Everqueen told us of these ways and that the magic that flows through them would make anyone it bonded too extremely powerful."

"More powerful than you Belenus?"

"Yes the one magic flows through these corridors and typically bend to no one, even the Everqueen couldn't full control it. Me and the one we are going to visit are the weakest out of the tower ones if you think I am strong they are a whole other level than I am."

He smiles and Lucy steps back somewhat shocked, she felt immense pressure coming from him during the fight back at his villa if he considers himself weak Lucy dreaded to think about how strong the Everqueen was. They continue on walking silently for a while, Lucy couldn't help wondering where the branch of corridors led. She glanced at the magical torches on the walls and back to the vastness of the corridor, the silence was deafening and Lucy decides she should spark up a conversation to ease the tension of walking through a vast labyrinth with someone she hardly knows.

"So what is the owner of the Shadow tower like? If he rules a tower of shadow he sounds scary."

Belenus laughs, "Do not worry my twin brother isn't scary he is quite quiet he wears a mask though he suffered a wound to his face but the Everqueen did not get to him in time to repair it."

"He is your twin I wouldn't of guessed so I take he uses a form of shadow magic?"

"Yes he does our magic however is old so compared to today's standards a lot of our spells would be lost users of light and shadow magic would not know our abilities as well as they think. We are opposites yet we are both the same light and dark both sides of the same coin. Just like those twin dragons of Sabretooth.

"You know Rogue and Sting?"

"Not personally but we do see of what goes on in the country and in other countries around the world, you should know we knew your situation before you arrived, I am glad you did however because we can only leave the towers when one of our ladies children comes and asks. Then we can walk Earthland for a couple of hundred years then we must return so the one magic can revitalise us. Because of how strong we are we have rules we must live by."

"What rules are those? I thought you had freedom to do what you want."

"In a way you are correct we can do what we wish but we are limited. For example we are forbidden from killing so even if Zeref wiped out a whole village of children and old people we would defeat him I guess but we would not be allowed to end his life even if we could. We also can not lie and always must defend those that need defending if we are present in the time the need arises."

The two of them turn into a smaller corridor that Belenus points out with a finger and continues to chat as they begin to walk down this new corridor. Lucy also learns that the rules that his comrades live by are absolute they can not break the rules even if they needed to. Lucy then knew every life was precious but she wonders could she live without being able to lie she doubt many could, as the two continue walking the ways.

Happy and Carla sat in a near by town not sure where to go, they escaped the vast tower and knew they had to go and find Lucy, but they had no idea where to go. Worried their guilds new found darkness had spread Happy and Carla had hidden in an alley to avoid detection.

"We are in the town called Caramel!"

Lucky starts dancing up and down with a happy smile on his face Carla is not sure what he means and is about to ask when Happy raises a paw to stall her. He takes flight again and Carla follows him as Happy lands on the roof of the building and looks around with a huge smile on his face. Carla joins him wonder what he is looking for as Happy stops and points to a building not to far away, it rose higher than the rest. On the top of the building sat an immense sabre toothed tiger and Carla knew why Happy was well happy it looks like they have found help to locate Lucy. The two Exceeds flexed their magical wings and took off towards the guild hall of the sabre tooth guild.

The room was empty and Laxus was alone as he gripped the bars of his cage and gave them a shake but they did not budge, he was worried about Lucy, Happy and Carla and what they were doing. Pantherlily was fine Laxus knew Gajeels old partner had yet to be spotted he also found it odd it was like whatever possessed Laxus's guild mates had forgotten about the exceeds or did not care about them. Laxus smiles to himself.

" _Your becoming slow in your captivity, at least you caught on eventually. Pantherlily, Happy and Carla seem to beneath the evil that's taken over Natsu and the others but what is the end game Laxus needed to find it out."_

Laxus was no longer alone with his thoughts as someone emerged from the darkness Pantherlily emerges in his large combat form and leans against a column. Laxus smiles and Pantherlily returns it. Pantherlily takes a quick glance around sure hes not being watched he begins to speak.

"I have found a huge magic circle in the basement with runes on each of the walls. it's a summoning circle and magic is gathering into it they plan to summon someone or something big, however no one guards it the basement deserted I only met two of their foot soldiers on the way here I think the soldiers are out harassing villages and towns again."

"Well done, spy on our former friends if you can and tell me when you get a chance too, none of our guild mates have left here and in itself confuses me they are making zero effort to stop this great enemy of theirs. Yet they want Lucy and haven't sent anyone form the guild after her. We must focus on the circle have you tried disrupting it?"

"I have Laxus it seems to alert everyone in the guild hall they all came running but thanks to that magical item you gave I remained undetected. I don't think they will leave while that circle is around they are defending it or possibly feeding that magic circle with their magical power."

"I see I think we should focus on figuring out on getting me out of here."

"I agree I'll see what I can come up with."

Laxus nods as Pantherlily slides off into the darkness once again Laxus had to get out of here, he needed to figure exactly what the magic circle does and what will come through it or what will the power feeding into do, he was hoping he could get out of the cage on time to stop their plotting though we is concerned about the fact Pantherlily could move so freely with few patrols it didn't bode well if the rank and file were causing trouble for towns and villages again. Though until he could get out or a village that was under attack had Gildarts in it things wont go well for the villages or towns, he had to get out and soon.

Well that's it for this chapter a tad shorter than I would of liked I was unsure of what to do so I ended the chapter here before I tripped myself up please read and review guys and if you have any suggestions please feel free to pm me them! Hope to see ya for the next chapter! Good bye!


	4. The Wrath of Gildarts

Lucy the Everqueen

Chapter 4: The Wrath of Gildarts

Gildarts sat on rock as a large defeated creature sat behind him in a heap. He took this job in the village of Greenvale yet ended up defeating several large powerful monsters before he cornered his contracted monster, his thoughts were troubling him as he was deeply concerned for his daughter Cana. He knew the stories and eye witness reports going around about fairy tail and what his guild has been up to and how they have changed, but these latest rumours had him angry and uneasy. In the last twelve to twenty four hours people were going missing, mostly wizards but many non wizards are missing as well and this new fairy tail was behind it. Rising to his feet Gildarts grabs the corpse of the defeated monster, the dark power that radiated form the defeated creature was gone, but Gildarts knew it was connected to Fairy Tail as well and he needed to stop it.

" _I do not like being a leader or being responsible but I have to step up now and stop this for Cana and Natsu's sake."_

Hearing a commotion Gildarts quickly crests the hill and looks down upon the village he was to return to for his reward. Rage built up with in Gildarts at what he was witnessing, so angry a that a large crack began to form on the hill running down to the now burning village. As he watched the villagers being shuffled into wheeled prison cages Gildarts watched the men in black armour shouting and waving as he was spotted and several of them formed a battle line, as they launched their dark magic attacks directly at him without any warning.

Gildarts continues forward not even using his magic to stave of the blows. Stepping out from the first attacks explosion unharmed, Gildarts continues to move forward as the dark magic attacks increase as more of them join in trying to hold him back. The gap quickly closes and Gildarts finds their leader, dancing around the others to he was face to face with their leader, with one quick punch the leader is sent flying and with the same hand spins into a back hand striking the nearest foot soldier causing him to bowl over his friends and crash into one of the homes now a blaze. The remaining standing soldiers hesitate as Gildarts turns his eyes to the slave carts. Strolling to the slave carts none stood in his way they awkwardly move out of Gildarts way. He reached the first lock and easily pulled lock from the door before ripping the door clean from its hinges.

"I am Gildarts Clive ace of fairy title, Strongest of the west. Run along now before I decide not to hold back at all…"

"We challenge you Gildarts."

The soldiers gulp and begin to run and Gildarts pokes his head around the corner and shakes his head in dismay at three standing in front of the with cruelty in their eyes but it made Gildarts sad more than it did angry.

"So the rumour of the guilds fall from grace is true, that is very sad, master Makarov would be deeply disappointed in all of you. Though I can tell I am going to have to defeat the five of you and drag you off to the council to be locked up until we can find a way to return you to normal."

Gildarts faces his guild mates, Levy, Jet, Droy, Gajeel and Wendy. Gildarts didn't like this one bit he doesn't like hurting guild mates, but right now he had no choice. Jet and Droy are first to attack with their respective magic's. As Droy's plant knuckle is about to land Gildarts raises his arm as one of the plants strikes it. Gildarts smiles as Droy's magic is negated and his crash magic counters with blast of its own, Gildarts cringes as Droy is sent hurtling backwards crashing into the ground with groan before staying there. Instinctively Gildarts reaches out as Jet attempts to score a hide speed kick, grabbing him by the ankle in a swift fluid like motion Gildarts turned Jets own magic against him letting his leg go and sends him hurtling into burning wreckage of another home.

In the blink of an eye Wendy and Levy attacked, Gildarts launches himself forward easily dodging the attacks of Levy and Wendy with a one chop of his hand he struck levy in the neck knocking her out as his other hand was used to dismantle Wendy's roar of the sky dragon. As soon as Levy hit's the ground Gildarts moves again appearing behind Wendy using the same chopping motion and striking Wendy on the back of the neck knocking her out instantly.

Gildarts glares at Gajeel as he retrieves Wendy, Levy, Jet and Droy and lays each of them safely out of the way before turning his full attention to Gajeel and walks thirty paces forward looking straight at Gajeel. Gajeel cracks his knuckles and goes straight into his iron shadow dragon form and attacks.

"Iron shadow dragon lance, shadow demon logs!"

Both of Gajeel's arms transform into spear heads as he launches them against Gildarts who doesn't move and inch as the large spear heads cause the earth to explode around him kicking up dust and earth.

"Iron shadow dragon iron club!"

Gajeel aims his arm directly into the dust as the arm transforms into his signature iron club, it flies out into the cloud and impact as it strikes flesh. Unable to pull his arm back Gajeel grins and returns his arm to normal which draws him closer to Gildarts with in the cloud. Changing his remaining arm into the iron sword Gajeel plummets into the cloud and Gildarts smiled.

"Crushing evil, spreading the truth: Empyrean!"

Gajeel panics as his sword revets back to normal as does his arm which was still shaped into the club, Gajeel got a brief glimpse of a grinning Gildarts as Gildarts fist crushed into his chin with a force unknown to him. The blow sent him soaring back into the air again, Gajeel couldn't right himself or recover as he began to fall back towards solid ground, Gildarts was casually walking as the villagers looked on from a safe distance.

"Crushing evil, spreading the truth: Ikazuchi!"

Gildarts strikes Gajeel again with his fist which to the onlookers resembled a lightning bolt, the blow connected with Gajeels face with the sound of a thunder clap and is sent in a cliff leaving a vast cracked impact crater Gajeel groans and falls face down to the ground and with a nod Gildarts turns back to the villagers who raise their arms and shout and cheer.

Lucy and Belenus sat at what was a resting area bulit in the ways it was small but comfy house carved out of the wall, Belenus had explained their was a race of stout people who maintained the ways and there wasn't many left but they were lucky they may meet one at a later date. Lucy was also concerned as the magic flowing through these ways continued to bond with her as she looked directly up at the ceiling she could of swore she felt that a dark presence was directly above them but it was gone now by a magic pressure which was very distinct.

"Is everything alright Lucy?"

"Yeah I think so I seem to be able to sense things some distance away and I sensed five dark presences being defeat by someone very powerful, I felt the powerful magic before during the s-class exams many years ago I think we have an ally in our quest and its Gildarts the ace of Fairy Tail."

"Are you certain?" Asked Belenus as Lucy nods. "So we know you are now not the only one to be corrupted so that's good and the dark presences you spoke about its possible he defeated some of your former guild mates but they are only sleeping not cured yet but it makes our work easier. We will rest here for tonight though I recommend you get some sleep we are still at least half a day from the shadow tower."

Lucy nods and rises from the table and heads to the stone stairwell that led up to the rooms for sleeping everything was made of stone but yet it felt like a well maintained carpet as she walked up the stone steps to the hallway. There was several rooms line along the hallway even the doors where made of stone. Lucy ran her hand over the stone door of the room she was going to use, the stone felt like wood yet the words "not in use" were carved into the door but changed when she ran her fingers over them.

"Magic."

Belenus handed Lucy a couple of items and vanished into his room, Lucy opened the door and stepped inside, once again everything was made of stone including the bed but their was a good mattress and clean sheets which was a surprise to Lucy but she did not complain. Laying down Lucy closes her eyes and begs.

"Please someone help Laxus and find Gildarts please…."

The room starts shaking and Lucy rushes to the window as Belenus opens the door and rushes into her room. They both struggle to remain up right the tremors died out, Lucy could of swore she heard whispers but she turned to Belenus and wondered how crazy was this going to become.

Well that's it for this chapter very little Lucy I know but I was wondering in what direction to take it so this chapter actually helped in that so I hope you liked Gildarts epicness for now please read and review and come back for the next chapter! To then bye bye!


	5. Laxus's Rescue

Lucy the Everqueen

Chapter 5: Laxus's Rescue

Lucy and Belenus stood in silence as the shaking slows down before vanishing completely, they both turn and stare at each other in wonder as the sound of small but strong feet is heard running up the stairs as a voice calls out for them asking if everyone is ok. Belenus instructs Lucy to wait and opens the door back into corridor and pokes out his head then instructs Lucy to follow.

"Well what do we have here, It has been a long time since you have walked these ways laddie are you both ok, the one magic was responding to a strong emotion so strong it forced its way out laddie."

Belenus turns to Lucy and Lucy tries to look away but is unable to she then turns her attention the smaller being, he was a small man around Wendy's height but was broad and powerful looking with deep brown eyes he wore an outfit that to Lucy that depicted him as a miner of some sort.

"Indeed it is, it was this young woman here that allowed me to walk the world, what news of the ways stone singer has their been any other events over the last couple of days that concerned you?"

"Aye lad, that horrible void magic had showed several void portals that allowed demons to enter we have them sealed off now however with wards in place nothing can get in now."

"They attacked our realms using those portals I thank you stone singer, I think its best that me and Lucy proceed to the Shadow Tower right away."

"The young lass there looks tired laddie rest awhile you will have no more trouble that I can assure you of lad. I can send one of the lads ahead to let your brother know you are on your way but you have been here several days already rest is good."

"Thank you, will we have anymore of those tremors?"

The stone singer shakes his head, "No lad I doubt it will happen again the flows of magic have stabilized and are following like they normally are but could happen again but wont for a few days I suspect."

The stone singer turns his gaze on Lucy and gives a brief smile as Belenus leaves heading back down stairs for something, He strolls over and enters Lucy's room and waves for her to follow, Lucy follows when she steps into the room he closes the door behind him and notions for her to sit on the bed and she does as bidden. He stood with his back to the window and smiles.

"You know you're the second person to enter these ways and cause a disturbance lassie, would it be to much to ask who your mother was?"

"My mother was called Layla Heartfilia, I am Lucy her daughter why do you ask?"

"I knew it so you are her child, many years ago my father found her walking through these ways when she was but a teenager. We did not how your mother got into the ways that long ago, but she too formed a bond with the power here which you now have as well, you had a strong desire concerning someone you know that's what all the shaking was. It responded to you, I just wanted to warn you what ever you brought into being will seek you out once its done with the task you set it. It won't harm you do not worry about that, though I do wonder if you are the one."

Before Lucy could enquire anymore the stone singer leaves the room, he says something to Belenus and takes his leave as Belenus returns with a drink and tells her to get a full eight hour rest. He also said the stone singer will send word to his brother to prepare for their arrival and be ready to leave on a moments notice. Lucy nods and Belenus smiles before closing the door and going to his own room, Lucy takes a sip of the drink and then curls up on the bed and shudders wondering.

" _I wonder what it is that I sent off to find Gildarts and help Laxus."_

Natsu sat on his makeshift throne his face contorted with rage, Mirajane had informed him that Gajeel, Wendy, Jet, Droy and Levy have been taken out and that Gildarts was the one that carried out the deed. Laxus watched some what assumed with events as Natsu slammed his fist into arm rest of his throne and leaps to his feet snarling, Mirajane and Erza both step forward and say something soothing, while seductively stroking his cheeks. Laxus wanted to vomit but stays quiet as Natsu stops and turns towards him.

"Bring him we can still salvage this."

Mirajane and Erza nod and stride over to the cage, hearing the cage door open Laxus thinks about escaping. As those thoughts took hold however, a wave of darkness took him trying to resist it Laxus struggles before the darkness takes him. When Laxus awoke a short time later he was sitting in the basement and spotted runes on the walls, he was in the room where the magic circle was drawn in the basement. Laxus was not the only one present however he was positioned in the centre of the circle, Kagura from Mermaid Heel was there. Even Orga from Sabretooth was present as was Rufus. Other people filled the circle, wizards and non wizards of all shapes and sizes. Natsu stood at the head of the circle and was reciting something that Laxus could not understand nor could very many humans he suspected.

Erza and Mirajane stood forming a triangle pattern with Natsu. While Gray and Juvia along with Cana walked around the inside of the circle as people whimpered and moaned. Out of the corner of his eye Laxus spots Pantherlily ready to strike, but shakes his head slightly and Pantherlily remains still. The chanting voices rose and Laxus's ears where filled with the wails of anguish and pain of everyone around him, before he knew it Laxus was screaming along with them as the pain over took him. A small ball of energy was getting bigger and bigger while taking shape as the screaming continues to rise.

Laxus hears a bellowing roar and tries to look towards its source as many of the others pass out, determined Laxus stands unable to read the expressions of his now void possessed guild mates and using all his strength Laxus overcomes his magic shielding and summons an immense thunderbolt to strike himself. As the bolt crashes through the ceiling and through the gathering energy above and strikes the magic circle Laxus could see the faint outline of Natsu's shocked look before spinning around, as the last of the lightning dragon slayers strength leaves him he spots something gathered in front of what looked like storm clouds, before he knew he was down and in a deep sleep.

Looking down at the event laid before him, golden eyes scanned the chaos below, the dark energy that was gather had been scattered but it will reform and soon with nod thunder clouds gathered overhead and with a nod of his head lighting begun to strike through the remains of the Fairy Tail guild hall. The first pure white bolt struck Natsu full on in the chest with a thunder clap, he is sent hurtling back wards crashing into the wall and leaving a fairly big impact crater before he falls to the ground face down on the floor, two more bolts of pure white lightning strikes Erza and Mirajane sending them crashing into wall much like Natsu.

Gray launches an attack of his own his ice make lance which was enhanced by his new ice demon slayer abilities bolts of lightning strike his ice lances out of the air with ease the next bolt sends Gray flying into Juvia taking them out and a final nod towards a bolt strikes just in front of her causing her to leap back only for her to bash her head of a piece of debris knocking her out. With a guttural chuckle there is a large roaring of thunder and flash of bright white light and watches as every single one of his prisoners vanish before his eyes the guttural chuckle still ringing in his ears.

Seething with rage Natsu turns the skies red with his dragon roar before turning towards the rest of his comrades rise to their feet equally. With a wave of a hand they fall in line beside Natsu and stroll of to lick their wounds Natsu was muttering under his breath.

"Revenge I will get my revenge."

"That we will!"

Natsu turns to face the powerful sounding the energy he gather form his prisoners had already reformed and had taken its shape, Natsu even had the chills as it looked down at him the feeling of nothingness was overwhelming, it smiles at him with compassionless eyes and mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Natsu looks up smiling.

"So my dragon of the void you have awoke, I thought your summoning was ruined by Laxus and that damned winged thing. Now that you are here revenge shall now be possible!"

With his laughter ringing out him Natsu and his group begin their next move as the dragon of the void stood towering over them.

Well that its for this chapter, thanks for the reviews and hits and I hope you come back for the next chapter R&R please!


	6. Lord of Shadow

Lucy the Everqueen

Chapter 6: Lord of Shadow

Lucy and Belenus are continuing their journey to the shadow tower. Both have been walking for sometime and despite the refreshing sleep Lucy had before setting out she was already feeling tired. Taking a left turn they both stroll down the new corridor, Lucy was sick of these tunnels she wanted to be done with them soon. Belenus seemed to share Lucy as he turned to face her.

"Not long now to the next tower Lucy, the tower after my brothers can not be reached by the ways, we will enjoy the fresh air and nature again then. So lets keep on moving."

"I thought all the towers would be reached by the ways, simply because all the towers are located underground."

"In Warrod's notes they claim to be all underground but some are not in fact two are definitely not."

"Oh where are they then Belenus?"

"One of them is considered high in the sky I mean really high then the one after that is in a world that even my own tower and my brothers do not connect to."

Lucy ponders what Belenus said as they continue on their it made sense would be kind obvious if they were all underground. Lucy stops and glances back the way they came Lucy strains but she can hear what sounds like a whisper along the flows the magical power as if it was clear as day.

" _Task one is complete moving on to task two."_

"Did you hear that that Belenus, like a whisper on the flows of magic?"

"Sorry Lucy I did not what did you hear?"

"Task one is complete moving to task two." Lucy rubs her head and continues, "basically I was told by the stone singer the power here has bonded to me like it, and that the tremor we felt earlier was my desire to help Laxus and find Gildarts one of those two tasks has been completed by whatever I sent to help."

"At least he is a comrade I wouldn't worry too much Lucy."

"I guess your right lets carry on then."

Lucy smiles inward to herself knowing that one of the two tasks is done she hoped the second one would be accomplished soon. Belenus turns right and she continues and almost walks past the turn off as she continues thinking snapping out of it, she quickly jogs after him to catch up.

Warrod stood in the court yard watering the plants that surrounded the walk ways as he usually did, he had done all he could for Lucy but he had sent council wizards into the world and report back anything they had with the lacrima he had given them. But the problem was what to do with the refugees that were currently sitting around the court yard their was a lot of them Warrod could not send them away until the healers healed everyone who was hurt and made sure everyone was accounted for.

Warrod also sent word to the Sabretooth and Mermaid Heel guilds about their missing wizard as but Warrod's real problem was circling above them the skies were clear now they were not when the council demanded it stayed to explain what was happening in regard to Fairy Tail as new intel on the situation is scary. Warrod hears a loud ringing of the bell towers bell, looking towards an upper balcony in the left wing of the building.

Warrod puts down his watering can as he strolls away patting a young girl on the head and given her a warm smile before hurrying on taking a quick glance skyward as the large shape dives towards the balcony he glanced at earlier and quickens careful dodging anyone in the corridors as he moves to the left wing conference room as quickly as he can turning left towards a large set of oak doors with golden handles. Pulling one of the gold handles down Warrod quickly enters and closes the door behind him and begins to make his way up to the stair case that leads to the conference room hoping the discussion hasn't begun without him.

Laxus stood in the hall wrapped from head to toe in bandages normally he would stand he still felt to weak to do it however, Laxus was not alone however, Hyperion, Wolfheim and Jura continue to stare towards the balcony it was then Laxus got his first glimpse of the one that saved him who was sent if the creature was to be believed by Lucy. However Laxus would be lying if he wasn't impressed even were he sat he felt a tremendous pressure. He stood at least seven feet tall on all fours turning and fixing Laxus with a stare in which Laxus thought he was be looked through not at. He resembled a lion, pure white in colour and a black mane with large black wings, Laxus couldn't help but wonder how Happy, Carla and Pantherlily would feel, hearing the door open Laxus turns towards it from his seat as Warrod enters the room with Pantherlily coming on behind him both their gazes fell on the huge lion in their midst and Laxus smiles seeing that both of them were in discomfort now at least this discussion could get underway.

Hyperion of the magic council started by stated what they have heard and what the current situation was in Fiore and it was not promising they also still have not been able to track any members of Fairy Tail and the large white lion let a small growl which sounded like an avalanche which caused Pantherlily to swallow hard. After several minutes of conversation, Hyperion had sat again and Pantherlily was next to step up.

"Well, while Laxus was held prisoner myself ,Carla and Happy spied around the old guild hall I located a magic circle in the basement were people where then brought and a summoning took place Laxus sat at the centre of the circle and tried to fight as the magic was being drained he brought a lightning bolt to try and disrupt the gathering energy he then passed out then before I knew that big cat showed up sent ever corrupted fairy tail wizard into the wall before bringing every present here.

"Where were Happy and Carla during this incident?"

"Both had been sent to find Lucy Heartfilia as Natsu had informed Laxus that he wanted to capture for some unknown purpose, I do not know were they are?"

Sabretooth sent a letter not long ago, you friends Happy and Carla are with them." Smiles Warrod. "As far as young Lucy goes she is currently seeking out the lord of shadow she is in the company of Belenus the lord of light by traversing a labyrinth known as the ways our big friend there must be from the ways."

"My name is Liger little man of wood, Lucy has bonded with the one magic that flows through the ways and should reach her next tour soon. I have duties to deal but you mortals are keeping me from them. I warn you now that the void dragon Natsu had summoned and which Laxus tried to destroy before it was formed will strike wwere it desires. The goal of the void magic is to use its hosts to for creatures of the void then torment the world until the world lets them rule. So if I were you I would send word to the guilds that live in the large cities to watch out for attacks and to despatch your rune nights to the towns and villages surrounding those cities for the lackeys to show up and try to kidnap the people there."

Warrod flinches, Ligers voice was like a rock slide and blunt, stating what they should do as if it was obvious Warrod was impressed despite having four of the strongest wizards in the Fiore standing before him Liger didn't seem all that impressed as eager to carry out his next duty which Warrod was not sure what it could be.

"Very well Liger," utters Hyperion. "We shall take your advice under consideration and one final thing if it pleases you. What is this duty you speak of what did Lucy Heartfilia ask of you."

"To save the man whom she loves," with a nod towards Laxus. "Also to track down Gildarts the strongest in fairy tail have you any information on him?"

"Yes we do indeed," replies Hyperion reaching into his pocket for something but doesn't take it out. "Gildarts is currently on his way here with several of his void taken guild mates captured. He is taking a big risk in bringing them for the crimes the guild has committed, however we know they are being used so therefore we will lock them up until we can break what controls them."

"See to it human, I shall go and complete my next task, I will return with Gildarts."

There was a clap of thunder then a bright flash and Liger was gone everyone but Laxus was blinking franticly try to get their sight back to normal. Laxus takes a step forward as each of members of the council stand there and each raise their hands to stall him.

"You will not be leaving us yet Laxus you still need to heal plus I have something I must ask of you."

Laxus nods towards Warrod in response and Hyperion and Wolfheim nod to Warrod and proceed towards the door leading out into the hallway. Laxus turns his attention to Warrod waiting for his explanation but deep down he wanted to be somewhere else.

Lucy and Belenus were exiting the ways into another vast cavern, Lucy turns her head back towards the door way as it seals itself behind her and she follows Belenus into the vast cavern. Sitting in the centre of the vast cavern was the tower they sought, as large as Belenus's the tower of shadow was carved from a stone as dark as night however again they were not alone as Belenus points to a crowd of forms moving at the base of the tower. He points to them and Lucy spots and recognises them, she almost gasps in shock turning to Belenus.

"That is Tartaros, we defeated them a while back and they were trying to revive E.N.D but that Natsu is E.N.D they must of also have been revived to serve him."

"Well in that case I want you to sneak around using thosr rocks I am going to step out in full view and will engage them, Don't look at me like that Lucy I can handle them go now."

Lucy ducks behind the rock and carefully makes her way along the other side of them keeping low so she is not spotted by the Tartaros members as she moved around the natural wall of rock. Belenus watches until Lucy makes about one quarter of the way along the wall as Belenus steps out from his hiding place and confronts the present members of Tartaros much to Lucy's worry as she quickens her pace along the wall.

"So the famed members of Tartaros are back once again to terrorise the world ha!"

Each of the present members turns to face Belenus with rage on their faces, Belenus casually continues walking as his opponents put up their guard and are ready to attack Belenus continues to walk forward as one of them speaks up.

"Who do you think you are we are Tartaros and we will destroy you pathetic human."

Belenus laughed out loud hoping to delay them longer he could sense Lucy's presence she was very close to the end of the wall now, would be an ideal time for them to attack and Belenus knew it was time to provoke them.

"I am as far above human as they are above you. You are all standing before my brothers tower and in my way move before I make you."

The Tartaros members Jackal, Franmalth and Tempester all looked at him with wonder and begin laughing as Belenus lowers his hood as his long eyes take on the golden glow as they attack.

"Eyes of judgement!"

Two beams of light fly forth from Belenus's eyes striking Franmalth in the face sending him shrieking to the ground as the light from the his attack burns Franmalth. Tempester and Jackal reach Belenus, using his curse Tempester surrounds Belenus binding him to the spot in which he was standing as the torando tried to cut him down. Jackal leaps into the air crashing through the wall of the tornado as if he was not affected, Belenus grimaces as Jackal grabs his face a short time later there is a large explosion that sends Belenus flying out of the tornado and into the rock wall that Lucy was hiding behind.

"Above us are you it does not look it from here."

Belenus rises and works creaks out of his neck of his neck. "My turn," using a light techinque called travelling Belenus vanishes from his spot and reappears in front of them.

"Fist of Judgment!"

Belenus strikes Tempester sending him hurtling backwards, turning towards Jackal Belenus launches another attack called the judgement pillar Jackal screams as he is enveloped in a pillar of light. Franmalth rises to his feet and changes his form into one that he absorbed and enters the battle himself leaving Lucy with a free run at the tower.

Lucy dashes from the rock towards the door but gasps when Kyoka and Seilah appear in front of her as both the female demons attempt to attack Lucy rolls under and runs forwad waving her golden bull key Lucy summons Taurus "Delay them Taurus!" Lucy continues on running when Ezel and Torafuzar appear as well and leap to attack her "Why me?!" Lucy manages to slide past as Leo emerges from his gate and strikes each in turn. "Delay them Leo thank you!" Leo smiles as he is struck and sent to the ground. With one last leap Lucy grabs the door handle, pulling herself up and attempting to calm herself to request the aid of the one who dwells with the tower.

Lucy turns as the doorway blazes with a bright white light letting go Lucy stumbles and falls, the bright light distracts those of Tartaros and Belenus smiles to him as a figure steps out form the door and stands before Lucy with a brief nod to acknowledge her the being in black and silver steps forward cracking his knuckles

"I am free now demons, prepare yourselves for your last day alive on this earth, you are not made of flesh and blood books of Zeref therefore you will die today."

With that the owner of the shadow tower joined the battle against the revived members of Tartaros.

Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it and will continue to read thank you for the reviews and hits I hope you return again for the following chapter until then farewell!


	7. A Deep Secret

Lucy The Everqueen

Chapter 7: A deep secret

Lucy rested against the door to the tower of shadow as Belenus, and the members of Tartaros who were present stood watching the lord of shadow step forward. He wore black with silver trimmed pants with black shirt with silver stitching and long coat in the same design and detail of silver with a mask of pure silver.

Looking like a twisted form of nobility the lord of shadow extended his hands towards Ezel "Shadow impaler!" Concentrated shadow magic erupts from the ground in the form of immense and dangerous spikes emerge impaling Ezel, as Ezel screams in agony from the attack as Torafuzar charges. "Shadow Prison!" clinching his fist the lord of shadow wraps Torafuzar in a ball prison made of shadow Lucy smiles as she gets to her feet however she gasps and covers her ears a the screams of Ezel and Torafuzar vanish in an explosion of shadow magic. "Shadow soul oblivion."

Kyoka and Seilah look at each other and immediacy retreat as Belenus drops Jackals body and the lord of shadow wraps it up in a shadow prison. He drops Franmalth and Tempester and the lord of shadow two wraps them both in his prison of shadow. Lucy then joins the two of them as the prisons along with the occupants vanish from sight.

Belenus steps forward and both twins clasp arms in greeting before giving each other a hug as well to which Lucy was surprised to see but thought happily of it none the less. They both grin and turn towards Lucy the lord of the shadow kneels before her.

"I Abyss Lord of the tower of shadow and protecter of the Everqueen accept your request for help."

He extends his hand to Lucy and she takes it as both of them shake before Abyss takes a seat on a nearby rock and Lucy could feel his gaze upon he makes gesture of creaking his neck before getting off the rock.

"Well we best get moving, the next tower can not be reached travelling the ways and I think Tartaros won't try anything any time soon, we can actually gain a bit of time of a head start in seeking out the tower while they report in failing to keep me locked in."

"I suppose do you have anything new to tell us about their plans or actions you can see what goes in the world correct?"

"I do indeed Lucy I have good news on that front, you boyfriend was saved by a what I believe is a nothing short of a thunder spirit or god I guess. He took out most of your old guild with a simple nod of his head and saved Laxus and everyone else present who needed to be taken away. Oh stop looking at me like that when he nodded his head your guild mates got hit by lightning blast them back and had them stunned so he got everyone out using his lightning bolts. Too think he is someone that you brought to life."

Lucy looks down at her feet and shuffles them as Belenus shakes his head as Abyss takes a few steps forward and takes Lucy kneeling down and looking directly at her with those eyes behind the mask.

"Look Lucy there is something else I need to inform you about, it will be better to get this out of the way before we proceed." Abyss leads Lucy to a flat smooth rock and Lucy sits down nervously. "Well, you remember the talk the stone singer had with you right?" Lucy nods. "Well there is more to his story. Your mother was searching for the Everqueen and when she was found in the ways she had put a direct request to the very flows of the magic in them and they forced the door of the Everqueens tower open with out needing any of us. The truth about the Everqueen is Lucy that she is not a person in the sense like me and Belenus or any other guardians are, she was once a person but now she is something much more now."

"Your mother was able to enter the her tower and asked for help the power of the Everqueen, she agreed but told your mother that if she accepted the power it could shorten your mothers life and she accepted and became the new Everqueen but as you well know your mother passed away when you were a child at the time that is because of the power it shortened her life. Now the question is do you still want to awaken the power there which could shorten your life and can you handle the power taking the form of your own mother."

Abyss felt Lucy's grip of his hand tighten, and in truth he really did not want to let her know about her mother but felt it was best she should know or at when the time came she may back out while they were actually at the tower, the grip on his hand lessens and he looked in to Lucy's eyes and saw sadness yet a resolve with a crushing presence glances back at him he knew then that Lucy had made her choice.

"Well lets get going then it appears you have made you choice Lucy its very brave."

"My family is in danger and I will do what it takes even if it means dying younger than I should."

Belenus smiles at Abyss and he returns the smile even though it will go unseen. Abyss then turns towards his tower and signals his twin and Lucy to follow and they both follow him around to the back of the tower in which a large stone archway sat a staircase which led to what Lucy was assumed was the surface. Now Lucy was on the way to the third tower with the thoughts of her mother running through her mind.

On the surface however there was chaos as the void dragon Natsu had summoned has carried out its orders to destroy, swooping low the dragon opens its mouth and unleashes its roar attack another village, the villagers flee for their lives as the void dragon destroys their homes many try to leave the injured were they lay as the fled others tried to help those in need as the dragon continues to terrorise them. Watching with joy as the human shout out that Acnologia has come to destroy them he ignores the fleeing bugs and takes off into the air again to strike th next town.

Gildarts is still with his prisoners as they make slow progress travelling form village to village on several occasions Gildarts had to knock out his prisoners again he already been on the road over a day but progress was slow an ambushes by magical creatures sent by Natsu also slowed his progress. The beasts pulling his prison cart along however were once again becoming afraid as they approached the next town. Gildarts tried to calm them and assumed they sensed magical creatures waiting in ambush.

"Sigh not again I will never get these rascals to the magic council this way."

Gildarts stands still as a bellowing roar is heard in the villages direction and he sighs again as people flee towards him, as a large dragon rears its head and roars into the air shooting magical energy in to the air, he briefly turns back towards his out cold guild mates in the cage and realizes their aura and the dragons are similar. With another sigh he watches pretty young mother and her son stagger and fall as the dragon takes notice of them and with a grin on its face starts moving forward.

"Here we go again what is it with me battling dragons."

Gildarts bursts into action easily closing the space between himself and the dragon as he grabs both the dragons intended victims and easily gets them both out of the dragons way. "Get out of here quick, I will fight the dragon now run!" The two flee as the dragon now notices that someone is standing up to it. The dragon takes a deep breath and unleashes its roar attack. Holding both his hands out with fingers outstretched Gildarts uses more powerful form of his disassembly magic. The immensely powerful dragons roar attack is dissembled and with powerful attack he strikes one smaller fragments of the roar using his crash magic and sents along with the rest hurtling skyward.

"That is impressive human deconstructing my attack using crash magic to launch so that when it reassembles it will blast itself of to the stars. I wonder are you human?"

"I am, I lost my arm and leg clashing with a dragon stronger than you. What you are doing right now is bad and this old man is going to have to teach you a thing or two about doing things that are wrong."

The earth starts to rumble and small pebbles begin to rise from the ground from the strength of Gildarts magic power, the dragon hesitates as Gildarts walk forward as the dragon takes a crushing step back stepping on top of some ones home. The dragon snarls at Gildarts as if in warning and Gildarts knew what he needed to know using his crash magic Gildarts launches himself at the dragon but does not attempt guard itself, despite it hesitating before Gildarts knew it still believed he could not hurt it unfortunately that was wrong. Gildarts fist strikes against the dragons head and the dragon feels an incredible overwhelming crushing like pressure. Gildarts magic pushes it back further causing the dragon to stare at him in utter shock.

"How?!" Roared the dragon in fury, "You are not a dragon slayer and you actually hurt me time to die little man!"

A large claw sweeps down and catches Gildarts intent on crushing him as the dragons immense claws slam into the earth using his magic Gildarts cushions the blow before countering send dragon scale shattering punches each blow on the dragons front right leg send shattering pain causing the dragon to fall back holding its leg up unable to put it full weight on it, regardless the dragon spun with speed and struck Gildarts with its tail sending him flying.

Soaring through the sky Gildarts shows of the master of his magic as he uses to crash through burning homes using each of them as a cushion to soften to take the strength out of the attack. Crashing through four more houses Gildarts hit's the ground with a grunt he hoists himself back to his feet and quickly dusts himself off. Looking up the sky suddenly darkens as the pales of thunder and lightning go off over head and Gildarts strains his eyes as something emerges from the dark clouds and slams into the dragon with a thunderous roar. Gildarts watches as the skies turn on the dragon as several lighting bolts strike the dragon in several places cause it for in pain or frustration or anger Gildarts was not sure the wing creature circles the dragon and more lightning erupts from those dark clouds striking the dragon and sending crashing into the ground. Even over the sound of the of the thunder and body crashing into the ground Gildarts could hear the smaller winged creatures voice ringing out.

"Leave dragon of the void, and tell your master that we come for him soon but for now we let you go if stay however me and Gildarts will crush you."

Gildarts magic aura again causes the earth to tremble and for loose rock and stone to rise from the ground as Liger causes the pales of thunder to sound louder, the dragon looks at each of them in turn and takes in consideration though attacks form both of these bugs had hurt him and decides to retreat.

"I will return and when we next meet I will destroy you both.

With a powerful beat of his wings the dragon takes to the and flies off into the distance. Gildarts watches as the other wing creature lands before him, and he was surprised to see a winged lion before him which stood taller than which was pure white with a black mane and large black wings.

"My name is Liger and I come on behalf of Lucy Heartfilia"

Well that's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed it and come back for more once again I like to thank you all for the reviews hits and so on and hope you come back again.


	8. Makarov discovered

Lucy The Everqueen

Chapter 8: Makarov Discovered

Lucy along with Belenus and Abyss where in little fishing town on the banks of the river which used specialised boats to travel down river and out to sea. The next tower lay off the coast as far as Lucy knew and a island that held a temple of people who studied martial arts and that the next lord they sought was the leader of this temple.

Lucy was glad to be outside again taking a deep breath she glances towards the ship that Abyss hired to take them to the island however the ships captain had to re-supply it and it would take several hours so until the captain was ready to set off they the captain told them to relax in the town and recommended them a good place to eat.

Lucy and her comrades accepted the captains recommendation and sought out the building in question, it was a beautiful building with white walls and a tiled roof flowers in pots lining the windows, the establishment was called The Sea Maiden. Lucy enters shortly followed by Abyss and Belenus, Abyss immediately moves to a table in the corner and Belenus and Lucy follow him, they both take their seats and Lucy takes a quick glance again outside the window as Belenus goes over the menu.

"Is everything alright Lucy? You seem to be a lost in thought what is on your mind?"

Lucy looked right into that silver mask that covered Abyss's face, what exactly was going through her mind right now the revelations about her mother and her death are definitely just some of thoughts going through her mind. Thoughts then dwelled on Laxus and the entity she sent that saved him and wondered if Gildarts had been she even worried about Pantherlily, Happy and Carla. Lucy has been so caught up with everything else she forgot about Happy, Carla and Pantherlily.

"I was just thinking got so caught up with Laxus and my journey I never considered what happened to the Exceeds that's were in our guild I do not know were they are."

"Happy and Carla are with the twin dragons of Sabretooth looking for you actually and Pantherlily was with Laxus when Laxus was saved, they are fine."

Lucy was glad to hear that it still rubs her the wrong way, she had not thought of them more. She would have to apologise later as Belenus waved down a waitress and with a charming smile made an order as Abyss through his in as an after thought Lucy picked something at random and let the waitress leave her thoughts no longer dwelling on the meal at all.

"I am fine still trying to get around my mothers choices and how I have resolved to do the same. Though I could do with a change of pace so what can you tell me about the remainder of the tower lords just how many of them are you?"

"Well in to answer the first part we have two more then the Everqueens tower the one in the sky is the tower we are heading too now once we get to the kung fu temple, then from there we will travel to the tower in a different world from our own towers then last but not least the tower of the Everqueen." Abyss looks up briefly as their order is brought the table, he waits until the waitress takes everything off her tray and set its on the table and leaves before continuing. "The second part well they are both women Motoko will be the one we meet first she uses a magic called the ultimate body magic she can be pretty scary."

The second of two remaining lords it's the scariest thing ever," Belenus nods in agreement. "She is the creator of dragons whom she meant to be the guardians of humans but as you know that did not go well, she simply calls her magic dragon magic and yet its not dragon slayer magic. Her name is Tiamat."

Lucy nods and then begins to eat the curry she had ordered without even looking at it. Belenus too had tucked into his meal and was eating. So two more two go then the final tower and the real battle to save her friends would begin. Both Lucy and Belenuus pause upon hearing a clicking noise as Abyss removes his mask Lucy glances up to try to take a look at his face but is unable to due the cloud of shadow covering it with a sigh she continues eating.

Gildarts stood beside Liger as men of the magical councils army, Gajeel and the rest of his prisoners into specialise jail cells until they can be cured of the void magic. Gildarts turned to the large Lion and Liger returned the same gaze at Gildarts as Warrod joins them as the guards close the cell doors and the magic activates around the cells rendering anyone inside them unable to use their magic.

Both Liger and Gildarts turn to Warrod who gives them both a brief smile, Warrod signals both of them to follow him and Gildarts and Liger follow in silence until once again Liger at least stood in the conference chamber they were in before.

"I see you are also unaffected by the void magic too old man."

Gildarts looks up and grins at Laxus who leaned against the wall his arms folded across his chest Gildarts approaches him placing an arm on his shoulder and Laxus mirrors the gesture by doing the same. Liger on the other hand stood watching amused if anything.

"Are we the only ones left other than Lucy?" Asks Gildarts as Laxus nods.

"Yeah but this is why way we are here right now. Warrod believes he has located the old man."

"Master Makarov has been found?"

Warrod nods and lays a map of Fiore on the able and points to a mountain range on it Laxus and Gildarts look concerned Liger was unsure about the situation and turned his massive head to Warrod who also looked concerned.

"Just what is so bad about that range of stone?"

"There is a old fortress that Zeref once used there, Makarov is being held there by the leader of Tartaros, Mard Geer is keeping him captive there the only thing we don't know is who else is in that fortress."

"Ah Mard Geer he battled the celestial spirit king when Fairy Tail first met Tartaros, he is a nobody."

"We don't all share your confidence Liger, but yes I want the three of you to go and free Makarov I have no doubt Mard Geer is torturing him as he speak…."

The table suddenly is smashed to splinters with a snarl and everyone turns to Laxus the mans face contorting with nothing but rage. Warrod is about to step forward but a single glance from Laxus stops him from saying anything. Laxus turns to Gildarts and Gildarts nods as if they both had a conversation without words.

"I will go and get the old man back your free to follow if you wish."

Gildarts looks to Liger and nods and they both follow Laxus out of the room, Warrod tries to protest but both Laxus and Gildarts turn to him with defiant Once again however Laxus speaks up.

"I am going to save my grandfather no matter what it takes Warrod, and I'll go through everyone and everything to get him back, he is family by bloody and guild and I won't let some demon mess with him even if he thinks he is king of the underworld."

Warrod cringes as they leave and door is almost slammed shut, turning his gaze south east seeing the look on the those three faces as they left Warrod hoped that whatever was in that dark fortress knew what was coming and if it would survive it.

In the dark fortress known as Permafrost, Mard Geer sat on his throne as he glances at Makarov who is dangling from chains under guard by two demons that End had sent to him. Mard knew they were there to report his activities to End, though he would rather kill Makarov and those of Fairy Tail he had no idea End himself was a member, turned out that the book Mard always carried was nothing more than a holder of master Ends personality.

"So guild master how do you feel knowing the guild that thwarted us before is now on our side?"

Makarov looks who through swollen eyes at the blurred form of Mard Geer and smiles as much for himself as to annoy Mard. Stretching out the silence for a bit Makarov then decided to answer his question.

"Well children misbehave sometimes and if I recall correctly you are working for them not the other way round, Only reason I am still alive is at your master End's order. Not to mention Lucy the young wizard that summoned the celestial spirit the last time you failed to get rid of or capture back then is free and again will stop you not to mention the two strongest members of my family are also out there. Makarov lets out a small but painful chuckle as Mard rises from his throne and Makarov felt his eyes getting heavy they were trying to torture him.

" _Please my children find a way to come back from this."_

Before Makarov passes out however he could hear thunder from far away and he knew a storm was coming but on who would the storm would fall Makarov did not know.

Well that's it for chapter eight hope you all come back again for chapter nine thank you for all the hits, reviews, likes and faves


	9. Sky and Storm

Lucy the Everqueen

Chapter 9: Sky and Storm

Lucy and her comrades climb up the boarding ramp and the three stand on the deck of the ship known as Silverwing left port and was on its way across the ocean. Lucy enjoyed being out on the ocean it was calm and relaxing from her point of view. Belenus and Abyss too seemed to be enjoying the sea air and the boat trip. Belenus himself had let his excitement show and had climbed the main mast to the crows nest, he was happily whistling while looking out for everything and anything he could find.

Abyss calmly watched the ocean seemingly deep in thought, Lucy decides she would join him as Belenus did not look like he was going to come down anytime soon. Resting her arms on the guard rail she gave Abyss a small smile and he nods slightly.

"There is something about the sea that I like usually though when I do this Natsu would be sick, still find it hard to believe he is who he is now."

"You remind me of your mother quite a bit, she worried about everyone just like your doing wrong, thoughts like can you really help save them. Or will the world be able to forgive them for what they have done. Your mother had similar thoughts when she became the Everqueen in her dreams she spoke to us at length about you. Though I believe your mother knew you would go through this one day. She foretold her own death and that one day you will need us and will seek us out and here you are. She also foretold your bonding to one magic flowing through the ways and how it will answer you if you call it. I guess I am just surprised at how accurate your mothers predicitons have been."

Lucy somewhat smiles to herself. "Did she predict anything else that may benefit or could go against me?"

"Yes she did but she also gave me a warning not to try to alter such things, try not to dwell on those predictions but to easy your mind, none of those predictions involve death I am not sure she would of spoke of them if they did. So be on your guard just in case."

Lucy nods and smiles as a group of dolphins erupt from the water along side the ship and as if showing off for those onboard. Lucy loved dolphins and Abyss is clapping with every splash they made in the water and Belenus was cheering from the ships crows nest. Being able to view the world clearly wasn't as fun as it was to in it, or so it appears to Lucy watching them both enjoying themselves. Lucy took another glance out at the dolphins as they leapt from the water for the last time and with a splash they swam of away from the ship to a destination unknown to everyone save themselves.

"It was good seeing dolphins moving through out the see from a boat like this its been such a long time, viewing them with my own eyes is better than viewing them from the tower."

"It must be bad having to return to regain your strength only to be stuck their for many years being unable to leave."

"It can be Lucy but it is one of the laws, though I feel at times being unable to leave the tower until we are called upon, it is unfair many people need us we shouldn't be limited to by only being able to be summoned by children of the Everqueen. I mean if a child is out with their mother near one of towers and the mother collapses or the child gets ill and they are in the middle of no where with no one to help except us we wouldn't be able to due to a damn door."

Lucy nods feeling the fire in his voice, it was something she should of guessed, Abyss and his friends were a force for good, selfless but yet couldn't help anyone during the recharge cycles as their towers sealed them in Lucy would change that if she could.

"Guys I see land ahoy!"

Belenus calls down from the crows nest as the ships captain also sees the land mass, Belenus then clambers down as the ships captain gives orders and the ship adjusts it course. Lucy was wondering why the captain was looking our for an island if he had visited the island before. Abyss sensed Lucy's chain of thought and answers her unspoken question.

"The Island moves you bonded with the magic in the ways, try feeling for the magic making the island move remember the magic in the ways helped create all magic."

Lucy nods and focuses on the island a head of her and sure enough she did feel the power keeping the island in moving, it moved slowly however and Lucy somehow knew that when it came to stop the island would stop to let them put their feet on it before continuing to move again.

"The island will know to stop as we approach to let us onto land which shouldn't be too much longer, the sooner the better Belenus is like a child on boat trips."

Lucy opens her eyes and looks up towards Belenus who is back flipping about in the crows nest. Watching him leaping around made her think of Natsu and how he used to be, Lucy did know her journey was at least half way complete and that she will see it through for everyone's sake and hopes that when she acquires the everqueen's power she will rewrite the rules for those in the tower.

Natsu sat in his throne room of their new headquarters, was unhappy that the old man Gildarts with the flying lion managed to stop the void dragon as well his plans to end Zeref were not going to plan he clenched his fist in rage. Erza and Mirajane stood to either side of him but remain silent not saying anything as Natsu turns to Makarov, as he rises from his seat his hearing is drawn to footsteps as the person made no attempt to mask their approach.

Zeref dragged the bodies of Kyoka and Seilah into the vast chamber, glancing around at the hidden fairy tail members as they were poising themselves to attack. His little brother Natsu looked up at him and leapt from his seat, the colour of Natsu's fire dragon iron fist had not changed but it felt cruel and cold definitely a void magic trait, Zeref smiles as he lets the momentum of the blow carries him he spins three times but yet remains standing much to Natsu's annoyance. Erza and Mirajane were prepared to attack Zeref as Natsu uses his fire magic to propel him forward towards Zeref.

"Void Magic: Ankhseram Black Magic Curse Removal."

Zeref looks shocked as Natsu reaches for him placing a hand on his chest, Zeref panics as a cold rush flows through, his curse activates and the black miasma forms but it is pushed away from Zeref. The black cloud rips it self away and floats upwards vanishing from sight, as Zeref feels very weak and his fogged mind in the centuries he was cursed finally became clear.

Natsu watches as Zeref staggers trying to remain on his feet as he stumbles and grabs one of the restraints holding Makarov in place. Natsu stalks slightly closer and Zeref staggers back into the hallway still trying to shake his weakness.

"You're vulnerable now Zeref no longer immortal no longer cursed. I will grant you what you have always wanted death, then you will no stand in my way to dominate this world."

Zeref laughs for the first time in ages as he continues to stagger away laughing because he was now human and normal but he can not die yet he will die when he restores Mavis as well that's his final mission now that his love for can not kill anyone, he will save her then he will die so until then he can not die to Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu there is one last thing I must do before I leave this world I could see what you did to drive the curse out of me and I now know it. Also I am not the only one here."

As if on queue, Natsu could here lightning striking through the corridor and someone bellowing his name in rage and Natsu cringes Laxus was back, Zeref vanishes around the corner as Natsu takes a lightning dragons heavenward halberd to the face he staggers back and more lightning strikes cause Natsu to keep dodging he leaps back into the main room as the corridor explodes into showers of rock and debris

"Where is the old man Natsu!"

Makarov perks up and raises his head as Laxus steps in the room and with bond they both have Laxus instinctively turns towards his grandfather and seeing him chained up and badly hurt only infuriates him more, transforming into a lightning bolt and hurtling himself at Natsu who uses his fire dragons roar to try and fend him off, unfazed by Natsu's attack Laxus strikes him with punch that sounded like a thunder clap and sends Natsu crashing face first to the floor. Laxus then kicks Natsu like he is a pebble and sends him skidding across the floor and into the wall.

Laxus turns his head and Liger and Gildarts help Makarov out of his restraints and Erza and Mirajane use their own magic and attack Laxus while he is not looking with single swipe of his hand both Mirajane and Erza are also struck with a column of lightning. Laxus then turns his glare on them both as Mard Geer also enters the room.

"Lord End let me deal with them you three retreat for now. I will seek out Zeref once I deal with these people, leave now."

Laxus watches as Natsu, Erza and Mirajane back of to retreat as well. Laxus gets himself for battle and turns to Liger and Gildarts, Liger steps forward however and places himself in front of Laxus. Mard Geer raise an eyebrow and takes an arrogant bow. Laxus could hear the rumbling of thunder in Ligers throat and goes to meet his grandfather, stepping around Laxus. Liger stares down Mard.

"Remember what to bring Liger."

"I know, Laxus time to bring the thunder."

Laxus took one last back at Liger and spotted Zeref half down another corridor passed out on the floor. Laxus waved Gildarts on and quickly scoops up Zeref in his arms and ran back to join them as the skies began to roar for all to hear.

Lucy stepped onto the island and took a deep breath the island was known to the local people on it was called the roaming isle due to the fact it moved, the location of the next tower which was the centre point of temple. There a hand to hand combat school was taught based on the person Motoko who dwells in the tower as Belenus ad Abyss did before Lucy freed them now it was time for Lucy to free one more with only one remaining tower before it was time to head to the Everqueen's tower and fix everything.

Well that's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed it thanks again for the review hits and faves etc hope you all keep reading for now farewell!


	10. Liger Vs Mard Geer

Lucy the Everqueen.

Chapter 10: Liger vs. Mard Geer

Happy and Carla sat eating meals with Frosch and Lector, Carla was unhappy they still here and not out there looking to help Lucy so they can get their friends back. Carla's head was sore as well it been acting like that for some time since they arrived that usually a signal for her, that something big just happened or something big will happen soon, turning to Happy and her fellow Exceeds Carla's mind opens like a flood of images. One of Laxus holding Zeref and one of Mavis and Zeref together and another image of Lucy standing before large wooden throne surrounded by a glow causing change many kneeling at her feet.

"Carla what happened, do you have a sore head?"

Lector and Frosch went to her side and she shook her head in response. Happy knew she had a vision and was helping her towards Sting and Rogue, the look on Carla's face said it was important, Sting was waiting for her with a concerned look on his face. Rogue brings her some juice to drink.

"I had a vision all I really know is Lucy is going cause some major changes, and it also involves our first guild master and Zeref somehow. I need to get to the council to let them know what is going on Zeref is some who involved somehow we got to figure out that angle and quick."

"Very well, Rufus you are in charge until Rogue, Minerva and myself return from escorting Carla and Happy to the council we leave right away."

Lucy stood on a central walk made of a redwood it ran through the centre of the oriental city towards the large temple at the back men and woman walked giving Lucy and her comrades small bows in greeting before continuing on their way. They arrived at a large square with a fountain at its centre in each corner stood a guard with a huge halberd like weapon and one Belenus casually strolls over to him and begins talking to one.

"We have half an hour until the temple opens the guard says if we walk now we will make it in time so we can get inside that towers very scared we may have to beat up Motokos students to get to the door but we best go now."

Lucy wondered why they may have to battle the guard but she was ushering herself towards the temple with Belenus and Abyss in tow. The continued along the giant redwood walkway towards the vast temple in the distance, Lucy loved the look of the city and the feel it gave off. It felt peaceful and content. Before Lucy knew it she was skipping along humming to herself though she knew she should not be humming and stops abruptly turning to her comrades.

"The city does that to the humans who enter it everyone here is a happy person except the guards they are unmoved by the magic of this place enjoy it Lucy there will be plenty of fighting to come so take enjoy the feelings the magic give off. I am sure when you meet Motoko that feeling will subside quickly."

Liger stood facing Mard Geer he was sure that everyone was at the distance he needed to fight safely but his honour would not allow him to fight while Mard Geer continues to preach about how the Celestial Spirit King could not defeat him and that Liger himself stood no chance.

"You do no say much Liger I guess you are deaf to my words very well we shall battle now."

Liger lets out a immense roar and Mard's eyes almost pop up out of his sockets. The force of the roar staggers him hurtling Mard onto his bum, as he takes a quick glance at the walls of the mountain which had huge deep cracks running through the solid rock that made the fortress. In a rage Mard quickly launches himself to his feet in an arrogant rage thorny vines erupt around Liger two of them lash at him as others pierce his flesh Liger raises an eyebrow looking at his wounds.

"Lion Thunder Cannon."

Struck full on in the face with a lightning attack. Mard staggers back slightly scratched as more bolts of lightning strike him in the centre of the head, as the third bolt was due to strike he gasped as his chest was impaled by six more thorny vines. Liger groans then and Mard Geer smiles as he takes a step closer.

"So Liger the great winged lion do you seriously thing you can defeat me I admit your lightning actually stung a little but I can see how most humans of this world would consider you overwhelming strong but to the king of the underworld your nothing."

Liger let out a tremendous laugh and with a grunt there was a thunder clap the thorny vines vanished turning into dust, before pouncing with a roar clamping his jaws around Mard Geers shoulder. Acting as a conduit Liger injects his magic directly into Mard Geer before swiping with his power paw striking Mard Geer across the chest. Before he starts scratching and clawing at his body.

"See now do you know who you are truly messing with little demon king, if you want to survive that burning sensation let us end this pathetic little warm up battle you're etherious form will it from you lets turn it up a notch. You upset a friend of mine once her desire to save and help, gave me a form I have not possessed in a long time now the rage and anger of such a thing will be hammered into that body of yours now change little demon king so my wrath can judge you!"

Mard looks up rage contorting his face at the beast before him as his foul magic was attempting to destroy him from the inside. As his insides continue to burn, Mard thought about what was destroying him from the inside and somehow he knew this magic this pain if had affected once before and Mard lost all sense of control. In a howl of rage Mard transformers into his etherious form and spreading his wings he vanishes, before a blow connects with Ligers face and sends the massive lion crashing through four walls of the dark fortress when Liger looked up Mard was looking down on him in pure rage.

"Tor! So this is what became of you when I crushed your kingdom!"

Mard kicks Liger straight through the roof of the room only for the large lion to crash back through it on the way down again. Lifting the immense lion with one arm with a groan Liger smiles and with a powerful head butt cause Mard to drop him. Mard gear looks snarls and is about to strike again when there is an immense clap of thunder.

Ligers immense form becomes even more immense as his body changes into a massive two legged lion hybrid, his front paws where more like hands but still clawed very muscular his rare legs changed to be like a humans but were still as big as tree trunks his head remained like the lion he now was and those sharp fangs shone as he grind and cracked his new knuckles.

"Tor is long gone little demon king however, I am what remains but don't worry you killed him when he was sick and dying I will avenge him as well!"

In one quick stride Liger was face to face with Mard with a rage of beast on his face he pulled back his immense arm for a punch and though Mard could now see the fist rushing towards him he could not stop it even his immense blow struck him and Mard felt his jaw break but his etherious form was already repairing the damage. The force echoed to those not seeing the fight like thunder as he was sent flying crashing into everything until he hit the far wall with a force the entire fortress and mountain shook in response. Mard hit the floor hard and struggled to hit shake the cob webs as a bolt of lightning struck him in the back causing the demon king to shriek in pain as he used his curse power to cause explosion that would make the mountain shake.

The magical detonation forced Liger to step back but before he could do anything Mard has rushed through and landed a powerful head rattling uppercut which launched Liger into the air. Mard followed it up however with another powerful blow to Liger's face as Liger struck a blow against Mards stomach at the exact same time cause them both to stagger the two enemies then charge towards each and begun exchanging combos with each other.

Outside the fortress, Laxus turns around the sounds even from were he was standing were loud and he could swear to himself that the fortress and the mountain itself where shaking, thunder clouds where sending lightning into the mountain blasting big chunks off the mountain causing to fall. Every time a Laxus heard a thunderclap the mountain shook. Gildarts too glances back but turns to Laxus with a hard expression.

"We better hurry this up that mountain isn't going to stay a mountain much longer."

"Yeah time to move, told him to bring the thunder and he certainly did that. Are their any towns nearby that would be effect if that mountain falls?"

"No my boy fortunately nothing will happen now lets go these injuries of mine make it hard enough to move as it is."

"I know old man let keep moving."

Ligers fist crashes against Mard's face, as Mard returns the blow with kick to the gut, with a thunder clap Liger transformed into lightning reappearing behind ready to strike Mard to vanishes and appears behind with a sick grin on his face.

"Memento Mori!"

Liger screams in agony as column of evil spirits wash over him destroying his very being trying to erase him from existence, Liger fought to remain in control this spell was to destroy Zeref who was an immortal and Liger fell into the same category but because he was alive the spell was working slower. Liger could no longer feel his body being burned he looked down at his body as if it was peeling away layer by layer as small black flakes that were erasing themselves.

Mard knew he would enjoy watching this old enemy screaming like this as he was unmade and took a several steps closer to the circle to admire his work in detail. Liger as was known as roaring in agony as his spell destroyed him, he was impressed by this spell it had pierced right through the top of the mountain. With a smile Mard returns to watching Liger being erased only to find that he is no longer screaming and staring straight him as his body was peeling away. With that massive hand shaped paw Liger is reaching out for him with pure hate on his face, Mard laughs as Ligers clenches it into a fist and with the wall stone behind Mard explodes as bolt of lightning causes a wall of stone to explode into dust hitting Mard in the back and throwing him forward towards Liger and his own spell.

"Got you worm!"

Ligers hand reaches out through the vortex of evil spirits and grabs Mard by the throat, Mard struggles yet can not break free as he is pulled into his own spell Mard is panicking as Liger should not still be this strong. He was looking into Ligers eyes Mard seen his own death as Ligers hand ploughed right threw his chest and right out of his back looking down at his blood all over his Ligers arm. Mard again was looking into his eyes as Liger was uttering the words

"Adeptus Exterminatus."

Laxus turns and looks in the direction of the fortress as the clouds part and with a large thunderclap a large hand made of lightning smashes into the summit of the mountain. Laxus and his group is hit with a shockwave that staggers him even at that distance turning his look back upon the mountain, his expression is one of shock, Gildarts and his grandfather mirrored the reflection. As Laxus watched the huge cloud of dust he heard a voice echoing on the inside of his head.

" _Mard Geer is no more, but I can not follow you my body is all but consumed by Mard's spell."_

Laxus felt something tight grip his heart he felt sad, this was power and grand being who had protected him at Lucy's request, and now cause of the madness of a few cultists he was no more and that hurt more than anything. He didn't not know him long but he had grown attached to the powerful lion called Liger. Dropping to his knees looking at Zeref's limp form and roars to the heavens in rage, as the thunder joins in with as lightning flashes as in rage for what has happened to a brother of theirs.

" _Tell Lucy I am sorry I could not meet her in person to tell her that I accomplished my tasks and that by spirit will forever be with her when the thunder comes and lightning strikes I am there watching her."_

"I will I am sorry I did not get to know you well enough thank you for what you have done for us."

" _The honour was mine farewell."_

Makarov places his hand on Laxus's shoulder and nods to his grandson who returns his nod, Makarov could also read the pain Laxus tried to hide now. Laxus had steeled himself Makarov knew that whoever was blamed for this would pay dearly.

Lucy, Belenus and Abyss stood in the vast temple in the room in which the door was located. Lucy stood staring at the door as she was psyching herself to step forward a suuden pain grips her chest taking all her air away. She drops to her knees and the tears start streaming down her face before she let out wail of pure heartache and Abyss and Belenus where down by her side in minutes as the guards begun to work towards them.

Belenus cracked his knuckles and was prepared to fight for Lucy, as the guards would think something's wrong with her as no one cries openly in this place. Abyss leans down and puts his arms around her shoulders.

"Lucy tell me what's happened."

"The spirit I created is gone I felt his life force vanish, I never got a to thank him for helping Laxus and Gildarts, I know who he is and seen what he's done yet never met him in the flesh and now through our bond he is gone"

With a heart felt cry out Lucy unleashed the power of the one magic which blasted both her friends and guards knocking them to the floor with a thud. As Lucy's use of the one magic touched the door to the tower, that which was hidden within the temple wall, the wall that hid the tower exploded outwards leaving a space of light Lucy looked up with tear stained cheeks as a figure of a woman stepped out form the bright light with an intensity that reminded Lucy of Erza. Lucy then knew it was Motoko.

Well that's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed it thanks for the reviews and hits and hope you come back again!


	11. To be Bathed in Shadow

Lucy the Everqueen.

Chapter 11: To be bathed in Shadow

The woman took a quick glance around the room after and looked at Lucy before she was strong just from the way she carried herself. Motoko was a tall woman she wore a skimpy sleeveless black Kimono with a massive red bow tied to her back and black heeled thigh high boots. She also had a red bow tied into her long black hair and has piercing blue eyes. She walking directly towards her as the guards in the room kneeled before her, Abyss and Belenus gulped as she walked towards them her hips swaying but her eyes set in stone. She places a hand on Lucy's shoulder Motoko's face becomes very kind and warm.

"I watched the battle Liger conducted himself with honour and rid the world of an evil being once we awaken my sister we things will pick up just remember he did not die in vain."

Lucy smiles slightly as she helped to her feet by Motoko, she then turns her gaze on her fellow lords who cringe but yet remain kneeling. With a sigh she places her arm around Lucy's shoulder and leads Lucy back towards the tower door, with a casual flick of her head both Abyss and Belenus gracefully stand up straight and follow silently. They cross the threshold as Lucy blinks the bright light away to re-adjust her vision, she stood along with Motoko and the others in a vast oriental garden which was well tended too. Lucy gathered this was a monastery where it was said that men and woman who wanted to learn the art of hand to hand combat would come to train in peace.

"This way please."

Motoko leads them down a lovely decorated corridor with guards standing at fifty meter intervals along its entire length, after passing the sixth guard they branched off down another corridor towards large golden doors that had wingless dragons decorating them. Motoko pushed the doors open and they all stroll in as the large doors close behind them Motoko then turns to Lucy and smiles.

"We are here please Lucy if you could take a seat I have some things I need to inform you about." Motoko Pauses until the three seat themselves before continuing. "Well Lucy as you have felt your comrade in arms Liger is gone, however there is good news to be had from it, your guild master Makarov was found by both Gildarts and Laxus, Liger battled Mard to let them escape. However on their escape they discovered Zeref, he is now mortal and have taken him away. However I fear as we sit here right now Natsu has fully transformed into E.N.D.

"What do you mean, I thought he was already?"

"No Lucy he was still changing. Do not look at me like that I shall explain. Natsu has hurt but yet has not taken a single life yet those involved in the dragon summoning were only knocked out, but now I sensed the darkness around that young man reach new heights the part that is Natsu is sealed off and can no longer restrain E.N.D from using his body to kill. The magic is everywhere and it surrounds us every day wizards mostly relay on their own magic have with in themselves. However you have bonded with the one power before you hit the Everqueens tower, you have even called upon Liger with zero affects on your health. So I will teach you how to draw the power in and augment your physical traits. While I teach Lucy, I want you two to go join Laxus and his group and watch Zeref for me closely. Belenus was about to say something about not leaving with someone so dangerous but Abyss elbows him in the ribs.

"Alright we will go but you must promise to take her to the next tower right away."

"Of course I will, but with E.n.d being the fully in charge of Natsu's body he will kill people if they don't please him I need to train Lucy to defend herself using the one magic. I can start quicker if you both just follow orders!"

Both Abyss and Belenus nod, but flee the room as she turns that gaze back on Lucy and Lucy went cold inside. Wondering why this always happens to her Lucy sat watching Motoko obviously for training she knew was going to be rough. Lucy watches as Motoko strolls to the end of the room and stands between too statues made of granite that looked oddly out of place in this room. Lucy's chain of thought is interrupted when Motoko begins speaking.

"Now watch Lucy you will able to do this shortly when I have finished teaching you it."

Motoko then lays a hand at the base of each statue, with zero effort she lifts them both like they are nothing and even begun to juggle them in front of her. With a swift motion she then launches and holds her arms out as both the heavy statues begin to fall down back towards her again. Lucy screams and covers her ears as the statues land on Motoko with a crash, Lucy looks up as nothing but dust is rubbed from her shoulders, Motoko wipes the dust from her shoulder though lets out a sigh when she notices its in her hair. With a cough she turns back to Lucy, I will train you to use new powers based on the one magic. You can name them as I was instructed by the Everqueen only to show them to you, so we shall begin now and do not worry about time it flows differently here. Lucy nods and rises her to feet eager to meet this new challenge but she did wonder could she do it in time.

End sat down on a throne in another dark fortress and flex his hand, he was now in full control of this body and little Natsu who restrained him before could no longer do a thing. End the fire demon was here to stay and he was going to make them see, before him were three captains of the magic councils army. End let his demons have their fun with the army but he planned to kill these three himself, knowing he controlled the void magic as well as his own powerful magics, doing this will make him take over the rest of Natsu's friends and subdue their own personalities forcing them to kill as he is about to do.

"So who shall I end first."

End rose and steps down from the dais on which his throne stood looking at the three prisoners on their knees. One of them looked like their leader while the other two were his underlings and now End strode to the first of them he looked at him with a sadistic smile on his face the young woman swallowed hard clearly scared out of her wits. End turns to the commander with a smile on his looking at him with a smile as he clicks his fingers and the female student is engulfed in flame. The leader of the magic councils forces himself to his feet as the young women's shrieks overwhelm him, the other young comrade joins him trying to tackle End but they two become pillars of flame. End took in the sounds of their screams as music to his ears he was finally back… truly back and the world will burn for it.

The void dragon had fully recovered from the wounds it received from Liger and Gildarts, it could not fathom how strong both of them were. It knew that if it had stayed it would have been destroyed, but its more concerned about his masters plans. Soon very soon in the caves and caverns his void eggs would hatch and the dragons born from those eggs will cause havoc. Though only the size of the tall man the immature void dragons will bath the world in the darkness lord End desires. With a guttural snigger to himself he watches as some of the eggs laying around begin to twitch. With this nest officially complete it moves itself to the edge of the cave complex and takes flight again ready for the ensuing chaos.

Well that's it for this chapter I want to apologise for the fact its shorter than I would of liked but life has been hectic and couldn't focus on it as much as I like however I will make up for it next time so please continue to read and review thanks a lot you guys you're all awesome!


	12. Something Stirs

Lucy the Everqueen

Chapter 12: Something Stirs

Happy along with Carla after a long journey had final reached the magic council headquarters along with their escort the twin dragons and Minerva of Sabretooth. Happy and Carla are sitting impatiently as Warrod enters the room with a quick glance around he spots them and makes his way towards the table. Happy leaps down from the table and pulls out a chair for Warrod to sit. Giving Happy a nod in thanks, Warrod takes his place and sits, he nods to Carla as Rogue, Sting and Minerva as they join him in sitting down around the table. Carla took several minutes to compose her thoughts.

"I seen images, one was of Lucy standing before a wooden throne, another was of Laxus helping Zeref and one of Zeref and Mavis together! Zeref is planning something I just know he is!"

"It is ok Carla be calm we do not know the truths of your visions, Gildarts and Laxus assured me they would return here once they saved Makarov. Besides Patherlily is here you may want to catch up with him, let me to handle what you seen and what it could mean you may go rest up and join Pantherlily in the food hall. I wish to speak to your escorts for a few minutes if you don't mind."

Carla and Happy now and they both jump down from the table and begin to go towards the door, Sting and Rogue nod and Lector and Frosch follow them. Warrod smiles affectionately as they leave the room, before he turns his attention towards their escorts.

"Thank you for returning my dear little friends to me. It is good to them safe from harm what news have you heard?"

"Not much sir," replied Sting. "We heard news about a large dragon causing mayhem but it had been driven away and wizards and men in black amour kidnapping people. I contacted the other guilds and asked them to step in should they stumble across anything, but I have yet to receive anything from them which could mean anything."

Warrod nods as if he was not surprised, he glances towards the window his thought dwelling on Lucy and how well she was doing. He also noted about he would to visit the members of fairy tail currently locked up in their dungeon. Turning the door to leave Warrod signals for the wizards of Sabretooth to follow accepting they stand and stroll out of the room with Warrod.

Lucy stood facing Motoko, mirroring Motoko's combat stance as they circled each other, Lucy had learned to draw in the one magic very quickly and Motoko was very pleased and begun teaching unarmed combat. Lucy had adopted to it quickly too she knew that as a celestial spirit wizard her weakness was close quarters combat. They continue to circle each other.

In a blink of an eye, Motoko had vanishes and Lucy looks up, Motoko gathers concentrated magic into palms of her hands that take the form of glowing spheres in which Motoko launches them at Lucy readies her self with a simple swipe of her hand the magic orb is deflected exploding behind her. Motoko nods throwing the other magic orb towards Lucy raises her arms making a x shape the magical orb explodes as it impacts her arms causing them to sting slightly. Motoko dives into smoke but Lucy is not there. Struggling to see through the smoke cause by her magic's explosion Motoko feels for Lucy's magical aura and is surprised when she can't feel it.

Lucy on the other hand smiles and throws her concentrated one magic blasts down towards Motoko exploding upon something, Lucy cringes at the destruction as Motoko jumps into the air and attempts to strike Lucy in the side of the head with a powerful kick, Lucy lifts her arm and using her other arm she braces her blocking arm as the kick connects with her arm, Lucy is still sent spinning through the air much to Motoko's amusement.

Just as Lucy is about to impact the wall she rights herself and pushes herself from the wall right back towards Motoko who nods, Lucy's kick narrowly miss Motoko's head as Motoko side steps and with a spin kick lands a blow against Lucy's back forcing Lucy to crash into the ground face first. Lucy pushes herself up and shakes her head turning towards Motoko as she rushes to engage, Lucy steps back as a punch strikes the space were her face was a few seconds before. Lucy leans back avoiding a kick and does it again to avoid the second kick before stepping in with a swift movement. Lucy parries the next punch before landing a counter punch of her own, as Motoko staggers Lucy strikes again with another aimed at Motoko's torso it connects driving all the air out of her. Twisting round strikes with a spin kick hitting Motoko in the side of the sending her to the ground creating a furrow as the momentum carried her along. Lucy gasps as Motoko gets to her fight covered in dirty and rubs the side of her head.

"I see you certainly augmented yourself with the one magic to call it too you very impressive, if you have any impressive tricks or rediscovered lost magics through the drawing in sessions and know how to use it wish to you so to show me. Tiamat will challenge you to show off your abilities, she will help your cause but she always does these challenges to prove your worth."

"If I am not worthy?"

"If you're not worthy to her, she will ask my opinion and carry out the job but she will not attempt to get to know you and that can make things pretty awkward but if you can do half the things I think you can do you will be the first to wipe the smug grin of her face."

"I didn't think you tower guardians would have an issue with each other."

"We do not usually, but she was moulded to be the strongest of us and well no one has matched her yet it annoys me to a degree, though we need to leave for her tower soon if you just keep working on what I have shown you when you get the chances in a couple of years no one will touch you."

Lucy smiles at that as Motoko leads her towards the door, Lucy looks back at the damage done to the displacement chamber. Motoko steps out into the hall to find two guards kneeling. They follow them both for a shot distance as Motoko points to room that says shower room on the door Lucy nods and steps into the room closing the door behind her.. Lucy begins to undress as she hears Motoko ask the guards a question.

"How long were we in there for?"

"A day and a half my lady, in the time you were gone we have had news relayed to us by Lords Belenus and Abyss. They have met up with Laxus are making their way to the magic council head quarters. However they have mentioned darkness stirring and making its move, they say its not End they are unsure of who it is."

Motoko let her senses drift to the outside world and looked for the auras that would be considered dark and evil, Motoko found Ends magic aura easy enough but focused on the other dark power and she cringes the mental image of that aura had been burnt his image into her minds eye, the one who calls himself the dragon king has risen and he isn't happy.

"Lucy you best hurry up we need to go now Acnologia is making a move and he is not happy."

Another short chapter but have had a real busy few weeks. But thanks for all the hits views and reviews keep em coming I will see you again!


	13. Hell Comes on Black Wings

Lucy the Everqueen

Chapter 13: Hell Comes On Black Wings.

A young boy now older than seven year old was dashing through the streets as people fled with him, with hands covering his ears he tried to ignore the screaming of the people around him and the small dragon creatures screeching as they attack the town and the people in it. The magic councils patrols just left and his town did not have a wizard guild to come to their aid. Continuing his run he ran down a new street as his original path was blocked, he continues to run but stops suddenly as he hears a powerful roar and is buffeted by a strong gusts of wind. Looking up a huge black and blue colour dragon was flattening every thing as it flew closer just with the beating of his wings.

Acnologia roar as hundred of the little dragon wings looked up and screech at him unleashing their own roar attacks at him. Acnologia removed the bugs with one roar attack of his own causing everything the roar struck to be obliterated. Ignoring the pleas of the humans, he launched another breath attack obliterating the area of all life. With a immense roar Acnologia flattens the remaining buildings underneath with a beat of his mighty wings he rises higher into the sky scanning for the his prey. A large winged creature rose too meet Acnologia and the black dragon sniggers to himself before each dragon charges towards each other with a mighty roar.

A massive shockwave erupts as the two dragons slam today their heads together before they back off and circle around each other before coming together with a mighty crash as they claw at each other and bite each other. The void dragon pushes itself away from Acnologia and blasts him at close range. Acnologia roars an the void dragon lets out a laugh as Acnologia's head rises from the magic horizon completely. Un-phased by the void dragons roar attack as Acnologia head butts the void dragon causing the other dragon to cancel out his roar attack. Spinning around in mid air Ancologia strikes the void dragon with his tail, sending the voiding hurtling towards the ground. A large shockwave is sent out as the void dragon makes impact with the ground causing the earth beneath it to crack and break kicking up dust and dirt.

Before the void dragon recovers Acnologia launches his own roar attack one again scoring a direct hit the on the void dragons mid section it howls in rage as Acnologia lands on top of it driving his claws deep into the void dragons chest causing it roar in immense agony Acnologia then bites it in the neck and with a god like show of strength launches the void dragon into the air. Taking to the air right after Ancologia flies up and grabs the void dragons tail spinning it around and around, before it letting it go the momentum of the swing carried the void dragon through the air unable to right itself.

The void dragon regains its ability to control its flight, righting it self it takes a blow from a strong dragon roar attack, a force stronger than it hits right after the void dragon could no longer feel half his body. Numbness settles in as the void dragon look down towards its chest as it plummets towards the earth ,Acnologia took half of its body away in the attack and its wounds would not heal as the void dragons eves flutter slightly before causing earth quake like tremors as its body hits the ground and doesn't move.

Acnologia roars his victory yet everything and everyone was dead near by sniffing the air, smelling the scent baby void dragons hatchlings. Acnologia deduces they were all going in one direction and with snarl he takes to the air giving a small glance at the now dead void dragon before flying off into the distance.

End felt the void dragon die and felt that all the nearby hatchlings were dead the rest that his void dragon had hidden have all hatched and using his mental powers issues his orders, looking down at the members of fairy tail still afflicted with the void magic. Turning to Erza and giving a nod, End watches as she tells the group their orders and where they are going to strike at lord Ends command. End would strike at the guilds and the magic council, once that was done he would make everyone serve him or die. Erza had everyone lined up and waiting and with a firm nod his minions and the fallen fairy tail members all moved out no more retreating.

Abyss and Belenus had caught up with Laxus and his party Makarov was doing better and was able to walk again. Laxus had interrogated both Belenus and Abyss about Lucy, once he found out they were last with her Abyss had explained what Lucy was up to and that she was very close to solving the issue they were facing. Laxus nodded and Makarov watched as he explained what had happened to him and his party. Zeref stood and Makarov watches casually as Belenus and Abyss spot him. Zeref holds up his hands in submission. Makarov wonders what they will do but its Abyss who steps forward and puts him self between his companion and Zeref.

"I can sense you are no longer cursed Zeref. Tell me have your thoughts cleared?"

Zeref nods he turns to his Makarov and the others, looking at each them giving them a sad smile. Makarov watches him closely as the wizard everyone fears turns back towards the newcomers Zeref walks towards them before dropping to his knees.

"I remember everything the acts I committed while under the curse, how I brought my brother back from the dead to use him to destroy me how and my help in creating Acnologia, but before you imprison me guardians of old, I wish to return the founder of Fairy Tail to her original state. I ask you allow me to restore Mavis Vermillion to what she once was."

Silence descends on the small group as they all study Zeref, who in turns studies all of them. Zeref knew he could not be forgiven for everything he has done, but he had hope that they would allow him to do this one thing before he was judged. Zeref cast his eyes down to the earth, they were not going to give him the chance and he frowns. The one in the dark clothing and face mask stares at Zeref intently and he nods as his companion does it a seconds after.

"Very well Zeref, we can tell what you want is sincere. We best continue on our way however I can sense Lucy has arrived at the second last tower. We should move to accomplish the final wish of Zeref's, I feel we will need the first guild master Acnologia is making his own move and we do not want to be around if he chooses to go on a rampage."

When everyone agreed and they began to move on Abyss turns to the sky and secretly gives a short prayer out to Lucy. He knew what she was going to be stepping into and was hoping that Motoko was able to train her well.

Lucy and Motoko stood on what appeared to be a rainbow bridge made of crystal, turning back Lucy watches ass the giant gryphon turned a flew away. As both Lucy and Motoko walk along the crystal rainbow bridge toward the tower made of white marble with a huge dragon statue sitting the top from where Lucy could thousands of stars and hundred of worlds all similar yet different to her own. Motoko gave her a reassuring smile. Lucy knew that she had to request Tiamat's aid but Lucy felt that no one who does good should be the way she is. Lucy aimed to take her down a few notches with some new things she learned but as of yet had not been able to try them out yet.

Well that's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed it and that you all come back again thanks!


	14. Lucy vs Tiamat

Lucy the Everqueen

Chapter 14: Lucy Vs Tiamat.

Lucy stood at the vast door along with Motoko who swallows hard, Lucy places her hand on the ancient door. Turning back to Motoko who gives her a firm nod. With a deep breath Lucy closes her eyes and speaks out with her mind.

" _I am Lucy Heartfilia daughter of the Everqueen and the daughter of the most recent Everqueen, I have come to seek your aid."_

There is no reply but glows white and creaks open, Lucy hears Motoko sigh. Judging from the sigh Tiamat should of answered as part of the ceremony of things but didn't well, Lucy wasn't going to take anyone thinking how superior they were arrogant and though people beneath them, light oh she was looking forward to this now Both Lucy and Motoko step into a large court yard with a beautiful garden. Taking a quick look around at the various flowers and smiles. Hearing a roar Lucy looks towards the sky as large winged shadow flies over them before continuing on its way towards the horizon. Lucy turns towards Motoko with a shocking look on her face and Motoko shrugs.

"Tiamat is the mother of all dragons, she is extremely angry they are all gone and now Acnologia is out causing mayhem she is eager to get out of here but she wont until she takes you to the tower I suspect she will take her anger out on you."

Lucy shrugs with a confidence she really didn't feel but it was something she feels needs she needs to show so that Tiamat questions herself if even for a second. They open another door leading into the main building and stroll into a large main chamber, the furnishings were for royalty, a red and gold carpet marked out ran through the centre of the room with ancient tapestries of old battles from times long gone to men sitting on dragons.

At the end of the room sat a raised dais were Tiamat sat waiting on a chair of stone crafted to look like dragons heads she was a striking and fierce yet beautiful beyond measure. He had long cyan coloured hair and golden eyes which were not human but more beast like just like a dragons. She rose from her thrones with a silver crown on her head and she wore a suit of plate armour also in silver, the armours shoulder, knees and chest all had dragons worked into them there a long crimson cloak hung from her back as she glares down at them both Motoko swallows hard and Lucy too felt intimidated by her.

"So another child has come seeking the help of our beloved Everqueen, Why have you come here Lucy Heartfilia."

"I have come to seek aid to remove the void magic from my guild mates…. Also to become the new Everqueen like mother Layla was before me."

Lucy notices mentioning her mother hit a nerve with Tiamat as she leaps from the dais with pure fury on her face. Lucy flinches as Tiamat lands in front of her and glares at her with those eyes.

"I see well if you are truly indeed her daughter I have never forgiven your mother for becoming our queen in the way she did even though I also treasured her I wonder how much you will stand up to her little girl."

"I wonder how you live up to the image, your comrades have painted of you."

Lucy couldn't take back her words now she had said them, but Tiamat's eyes twitched slightly at the remark and turned her back on Lucy and took exactly twenty paces before turning back towards her. In those twenty paces Motoko had quickly made her way to the corner of the room that told Lucy her challenge was coming she will take this demi god woman down a notch or several.

"Before we proceed I however wish to test your ability in combat regardless of how you do I will help as that is why I am here your trail will determine if I consider you an equal or not you may strike me first."

Lucy was furious, her earlier assumption of Tiamat and her arrogance was wrong. This was a woman who was used to being at the top and no one in her living memory bar the Everqueen has ever bested in her a battle so she her experience must tell her no one can best her, Tiamat clicks her fingers reality distorts slightly as ten humanoid figures land before her. Lucy shakes her head and dismay and clinches her fist tight

"I do not have time for your Lackey's!"

With a swing of her arm the unrefined version of the one power blasts the ten humanoid and erases their existence . Lucy glares up at Tiamat and with a leap which obliterates the ground beneath her, Lucy onto the dais and with a power filled hand strikes Tiamat in the face. Which causes the area to shake and the air to vibrate with the power. Lucy blinks as the blinding flash fro her attack vanishes to find her fist buried in Tiamats cheek, however Tiamat just glares intensely ignoring the fist.

Lucy pulls her fist away and is struck by a powerful punch of flame in return, the room shook and Lucy was blasted from the dais to the floor. The heat is the room was awful and somehow Lucy pulls herself to the her feet shaking her head to shake of cobwebs. Tiamat was in her face with lighting magic now coursing through her, it seems she knew many elements and Lucy quickly threw up her arms and a large solid wall of rock rises from the ground as Tiamat's lightning infused body lashes out at the wall, easily demolishing it in a single strike. Tiamat steps through the rubble as Lucy stands there in a stance. The one magic was been drawn and focused at into her hands Tiamat then knew what was coming and raised her arms to block.

"Celestial Lion cannon!"

Power erupts from Lucy hands a large wave of energy with its tip in the shape of a roaring lion crashes into Tiamat, the force of the magical blast sending her crashing into the wall and blasting her through it. Tiamat growled in rage that Lucy's attack did hurt and that unlike those before this girl Lucy could match her in power. The attack fades and Tiamat rises to her feet and dusts herself off. Giving a Lucy smile she raises both her arms.

"I acknowledge your ability and deem you worthy, now we must go quickly follow me."

Tiamat turns and steps onto the dais and instructs Motoko and Lucy to follow, they both quickly dash up the stairs and join her on the dais. The throne in which Tiamat sat begun to sink into the ground and magic circle appears as if it was counting down, with each tick of the countdown the circle grew brighter until Lucy could no longer see the outside but they were moving up or down Lucy could not tell. She turns and looks towards Motoko who returns her smile and nods. Lucy was finally on the last stretch of her journey towards becoming the Everqueen.

Well that's it for this chapter I wish to wish you all a merry Christmas or which holiday it is in your country an di hope that you will return for more chapters until then bye bye!


	15. The Everqueen Rises For War

Lucy The Everqueen

Chapter 15: The Everqueen Rises for War.

Laxus, Makarov, Gildarts, along with Zeref, Belenus and Abyss stood in which Fairy Tails secret Lumen Histoire was held. Makarov approaches the lacrima containing Mavis's physical form. Mavis stood beside the lacrima in her spirit form and smiles at Makarov and glances fondly at Zeref before turning her gaze on Belenus and Abyss they turn and stare right in her direction but Makarov was not sure if they see her or not. Laxus and Gildarts ever vigilant, their eyes never once leave as Makarov stands off to one side to observe.

"I know you are there Mavis I can feel you presence, I want to say sorry for all the pain I have caused you and your guild, I am free of my curse and my thoughts have never been clearer. This is the last thing I wish to do before I seek my punishment, the guild you founded needs you now. I will remove your curse and give your body life again since you only sleep."

Zeref places his hand on the lacrima and utters the words Natsu now End used on him his hand easily passes through the lacrima and a black cloud begins to rise passing through the lacrima into the air Makarov glances towards Mavis's spirit form which is distorting in front of her she gives him a reassuring and a see you soon as her image vanishes. The Lacrima shatters and Laxus and Gildarts both step forward but Makarov waves them down. Zeref stands up and places his hand on Mavis head and her body shudders and gasps as her lungs take in fresh air. Her eyes flutter open and the fairy tail members begin to cheer. However Abyss and Belenus are both staring into thin air.

"What's the matter? Has something happened to Lucy?"

Both Belenus and Abyss turn and stare at Laxus. They seem to consider their answer then shake their heads and Laxus breathes a sigh of relief, Makarov never thought he would see that but life can be funny that way.

"She is unharmed but I am afraid we must leave, Lucy is calling us she is about to inherit her mums immense power as the Everqueen when we next meet Lucy will be different and stronger than everyone present we shall return soon."

Belenus and Abyss are surrounded by lights of silver and quickly vanishes, Mavis still leaning on Zeref's shoulder turns to Makarov and he takes off his wizard saints coat and drapes it over her. She smiles at him but she glances off in another direction and her face the serious expression she adopts when a battle lies before her.

"We must get the Magic Council headquarters, they need our help they are under attack!"

Warrod ran through the wall as the sounds of battle could be heard outside, the magic guilds and the council head quarters themselves were under attack and there forces were spread thin. Warrod had managed to contact Jellal and had gotten his guilds aid, their orders were to advance help any of the guilds they could, then bring the wizards able to fight to the defence of the magic council. He hurried to the meeting room were the wizards saints waited, quickly entering the room and closing the door behind him he stood before his fellow wizard saints.

"Glad you could join us Warrod we are doing ok our forces here are holding have you any news?"

"Indeed I do, Jellal and his guild will cheer up the towns and cities with magical guilds and bring their fittest to aid us here, we just be grateful that End and corrupted members of Fairy Tail are just going to stand and watch for now as long as they watch we will be ok. Though how long that will last we can't say I just wish Miss Lucy gets here on time."

Lucy now stood in front of a throne made of wood form the massive dark trees on either side of it life was abundant and big here. Motoko and Tiamat have already taken up their positions and after teleporting themselves there, Belenus and Abyss move to join them as Lucy stood before the large wooden throne as the four tower lords begun to chant. Words on the wind were calling for the pervious Everqueen Layla Heartfilia to appear, Lucy felt an immense beyond her measure sitting itself in the thrones chair as the chants got louder. As they raised in volume the chamber was suddenly full of animals wolfs, deer, squirrels and other forest like creatures were coming in from no where. Lucy turns her attention towards the throne once as the light began to take form and with a loud crescendo the light explodes outwards bathing the entire room in a bright light which felt warm, gentle yet extremely powerful.

Blinking away her blurred vision Lucy gasps and lifts her hands to her mouth as her mother sat on the tree like throne as all the animals and the tower lords also bowed before her. Lucy was about to do the same as she the magical form of her mother let out a sob. With tears staining Layla's eyes, she rose from the throne and held out her arms with tears coming down her own face Lucy ran into her embrace crying her heart out. The animals and the lords of the towers all rose to their feet with smiles as mother and daughter share a heartfelt reunion.

"I missed you so much mother, I had no idea this where you would be mum Aquarius is gone, I had to break her key to summon the celestial spirit king to help in defeating Tartaros."

"I know you did sweetie and it was brave to do such a thing , do not fret she is well. We don't have a lot of time however the magic council is under attack and you need to be there so my dear we must proceed you must replace me as Everqueen and do what you need to do. I know it is sad but we can not wait another Lucy."

Lucy nods wiping the tears from her eyes, her mother notions for her to sit upon the throne of the Everqueen, Lucy sits and the four lords kneel once again only for her mother Layla to kneel just a few inches away from her. As one the four lords begin to recite an oath.

"We here by swear to sever the new Everqueen, to fight in the light against the evil and the shadow, to defend those who can not defend themselves and be there when needed, this I swear."

They rose to their feet and Lucy a odd sensation they were truely bonded to her now she give of them a nod and a smile and they return the gesture, Layla then begin her own speech.

"I Layla the current Everqueen hereby renounce my title and bestow it on my daughter Lucy, she has will and kind heart to help the world therefore the full power of the Everqueen will be hers to use in the battles against the darkness to come."

Layla rises and stands in front of her daughter, with one she touches her daughter and with the other the hand she holds it to the sky. Lucy looks up as a large orb of pure magic power begins to lower itself towards them Layla steps back and Lucy raises from the throne Layla steps back and smiles at the orb of magic power lowers it self absorbing Lucy inside.

Inside the orb Lucy begins to panic but images were flowing through her mind explaining what was happening, the orb was the one magic and what it was teaching her was immense, its history how the world came to be the war of the dragons and much more. However the last thin it showed was that she had its permission to use it in her fight against the shadow. The ball of light then recedes back to where it came from much to Lucy's sadness. Layla begins to fade and the two of them embrace once last time as she vanishes completely. Turning to her friends she gives them a nod.

"It is time the void will fear the light for the Everqueen marches to war. Everyone prepare."

Well that's it for this chapter Lucy has finally gotten to were she needs to battles will be incoming! Please R&R and thank you everyone for all the hits reviews alerts and faves please come back again did you enjoy the holidays?


	16. The Battlefield

Lucy The Everqueen

Chapter 16: The Battlefield

Lucy was now the Everqueen and had already changed the rules governing the lords of the towers they were ready to leave but Lucy had one task to do before she marched to war. She was searching the trails of spirit magic looking for a familiar face his essence was here so the one magic showed her the theory to do it and was allowed because the one in question was a spirit. Drawing the essence Lucy focuses on reconstructing it moulding it like clay bestowing life into in a flash of light and with a deep breath Lucy smiles, as the light clears Liger look down upon her.

"My Lady you brought me back?"

Lucy begins to cry and gives him a hug, with the big lion returning her smile with one of his own. They both stand in silence for several seconds before Liger stretches his immense wings turning to each of the tower lords and with simple nod of his head.

"I am glad your back but right now we must go to war, the magical council is under attack and they are are not fairing very well."

"Very well milady she should leave right now."

"Indeed we will but we will be transported there shortly I just I just need to the last of my things."

Laxus and Gildarts run through the building towards the combat area the wizards drained of their magic and the wounded lay everywhere the dragonlings were winning. Gildarts turns to Laxus and they both smile. Gildarts winds his arm up in preparation and Laxus cracks his knuckles, as they both are about to tell the men nearby to fallback but another monster arrives to say it for them.

"Fallback we will keep them back withdraw our forces, priority is to take the tired and wounded back inside the rest reform behind the three of us understood?"

Laxus and Gildarts turn as Jura stands there nothing but a small smile on his as he smiles at them both. They return the gesture and as one they all step forward and unleashed hell. End watched as three separate forms of magic tore into his dragonling ranks and he knew who had entered the fray from the memories of Natsu. He would let the dragonlings weaken them then he will unleash the remaining members of Fairy Tail until then he will wait as demon lead army attacks from the rear though no one was defending the rear End was wondering what they were planning. End with a wave of a hand waves a bunch of the weaker members of fairy tail forward and watches Laki, Max, Nab, Reedus, Romeo, Vijeeter, Wakaba Macao advance while warren using his telepathy magic continues getting updates form the battlefield.

Gildarts and Laxus along with Jura continue to push forward, the three arguably the most powerful human wizards in the world today were crushing the dragonlings all around them as they struck out many dragonlings went down as the fought towards End. A dragonling leaps into the air taking a swipe at Gildarts, Gildarts ducks the swipe and drives his fist into the dragon lings stomach and sends it hurtling into the sky. Spinning into a round house kick Gildarts kicks another dragonling in the head before using his disassembly magic on the incoming roar attacks from the dragonlings. Striking with power and accuracy Gildarts strikes down the bunch of dragonling's and runs into one of the corrupt members of Fairy Tail Laki.

Laki strikes out at Gildarts with he waves his arm and her magic vanishes as he quickly closes in her as she looks dismayed with one chop of his hand she crumples. Jura uses his magic to grab her in a fist of rock and transports towards his council soldiers who can lock her in shackles and safely out of the way. Gildarts turn towards Laxus briefly as he watches him strike down at least ten dragon lings with one bolt of lightning.

Laxus looked down his feet and his hands to find them restrained with sand as a large giant like fist also cruises towards him, with a casual tilting of his head Laxus lifts his foot and easily pulls the rest of the limbs free as the massive sand fist crashes into him with sand exploding everywhere. Laxus emerges unharmed and strikes Max with a bolt of lightning knocking him out him instantly, again a column of rock carries Max away and Laxus turns to Gildarts and they both quicken the pace toward End.

End watches as his dragonlings are annihilated in front of him by three wizards, he watches as Nab, Reedus, Romeo, Vijeeter, Wakaba and Macao are all taken down effortlessly. Warren reports the Makarov has been keeping their second force at bay this was not good I guess they will have to enter the fray themselves much sooner than expected.

Warren suddenly screams in panic clutching his head and the dragonlings begin to screech in fear and the battle pauses as a massive black shape roars and casts its shadow over the battlefield as buffets them all with gale force winds from his wings.

Looking around below, Acnologia spots End staring up at him and with a roar and a challenge Acnologia makes his dive right towards him everyone scrambles, End glares and a dome of fire rises around to protect him.

"END!"

Ancologia smashed through the dome of fire like a meteor, driving the whole battlefield into chaos, Ends forces as well as the Magic Councils were thrown from their feet by the devastating shockwave caused by the impact of Acnologia. Jura turns to Gildarts and Laxus unsure of what to do and Gildarts yells for everyone to fall back and quickly. They watch as the dragonlings all turn on Acnologia and attack, Acnologia sends End flying and with a swipe of his tail launches dragonlings into the air before using his roar attack to wipe them out.

End picks himself up and dusts himself off flames erupted in rage purging the entire area life leaving nothing but ash for a thousand meters in every direction. End launches himself towards Acnologia his fist slams into the side of the might dragons head with his demonic fire Acnologia crashes into the ground causing everyone near by to scatter, End watches as Acnologia rose with a roar split the earth round him causing mighty cracks. The dragon then launches at end with swipe of his front claw, hurtled End into the ground.

Laxus watches as End and the Dragon King fight a battle of epic proportions their blows sounded like that of gods as they pushed the clouds away with every impact of their attack clearing the sky of ever trace of them. Laxus turned to Gildarts unsure of what to do even he look a tad confused. Gildarts however could still hear the battle coming from around the back of the council building, but he also did not move. Jura nods in understanding and he leaves the field of to battle to help the battle happening around the back.

"What should we do should we attack them both?"

"I do not know Laxus but we better formulate a plan of action and quickly."

"Well old timer if you think you can keep up I say while they fight he should go after the other guild members who are here get them now while they are distracted."

"I agree lets move."

Both Gildarts and Laxus then separate from each other and move towards the two groups of wizards they can immediately see, Gildarts moves towards Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna and Mest. Laxus on the other hand moves towards Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed and Elfman. As they move closer the earth begins to tremble and not from the battle between End Acnologia that was being fought in the air, looking around for the cause of the trembling.

They turn towards the Magic Council head quarters as a large line of trees forms around if to defend it. The trees part, clearing the way as a crowd emerges from it and suddenly everything gets brighter, the sun the sky was a brighter shade of blue and even the grass was greener. At the head of the group was Lucy dressed in golden green dress split down both sides so she could move unhindered, with armour covering her arms and legs with a crown on her head.

Upon seeing Laxus, Lucy turns her assembled team and issues orders as Acnologia sends End crashing into the ground once. One of Lucy leaps into the air leaving a small crater her in her wake as the rest as long with a returned Liger surround the building as the trees vanish. Lucy approaches Laxus and the two embrace each other. A large tremor is felt as the party member of Lucy's levels Acnologia with a kick and back hands sending him into the dirt like a child. Laxus stands in shock and Lucy kisses him on the cheek.

"That is Tiamat the creator of dragons. The strongest of the Everqueens tower lords I will deal with End and those who were closest to him you and Gildarts deal with the remainder of the guild."

"Got you if you need help I'll come running."

"I won't need it my sweet Laxus I do appreciate it though, I will be ok trust me. I the Everqueen marc to war!"

Lucy's voice booms out across the battle field as she steps forward and then does so again, before Laxus knew it the love of his life had changed now a warrior she watches her back as she strolls towards her battleground.

Well that's its for this chapter how you all enjoyed it and thanks again for the reviews hits and alerts of any kind see ya all again soon thanks!


	17. Colossal Clashes

Lucy The Everqueen

Chapter 17: Colossal Clashes

Laxus and Gildarts watch as Lucy strolls forward with every step dragonlings fell, pillars of flame strike burning dragonlings to ash, the very earth churning up large roots crushing many of the dragonlings in their embrace. Laxus and Gildarts fall in behind her quick Laxus to her right and Gildarts to her left the advanced towards as End as Tiamat fought against Ancologia near by. Lucy looks towards the sky as the skies ring with thunderclaps.

With a gesture Lucy closes her fist and more roots emerge form the ground crushing more dragonlings as Lucy makes a wall of flame and pushes it forward the dragonlings break as their roar attacks only increase the wall of flames power.

"Incoming!"

Eight figures leap through the fire all aiming for Lucy who simply vanishes as they strike nothing, the immediately peel off into two groups and go straight at Gildarts and Laxus. Laxus dodges punches and kicks from all four of them, while Gildarts does the same even taking a few blows to the face not showing any signs that they hurt him.

Laxus tries to move but is unable to Freed has trapped him with his runes, Bickslow and Evergreen launching attacks consisting of one of Bickslow's many attacking formations combined with Evergreens fairy machine gun. Laxus is pelted with magical projectiles unable to move as he hears a roar Elfman using his beast soul full body takeover magic starts laying into him with powerful punches to his face. Laxus grunts as Freed using the same runes to inflict immense pain on him. Laxus knew if he didn't do something they will kill him. Using his magic Laxus causes a lightning bolt to strike himself destroying Freeds runes and freeing himself.

Laxus goes after Elfman first, charging forward Elfman pauses as Laxus strikes him with a powerful right hook, as Elfman staggers back Laxus turns and unleashes his lightning roar attack against Evergreen, before launching a heavenward halberd at Bickslow. Elfman charges again and Laxus attacks him with his lighting dragon breakdown fist stunning him again before landing a powerful punch knocking Elfman out.

"You went down after three hits you have improved immensely that's a surprise Elfman."

Laxus raises an eyebrow as Freed's attack miss, Freed had already invoked his form of magic and was now in the demonic form he used against Mirajane all those years ago. Laxus smiles that Freed went into this form as Freed dives towards him, Laxus easily steps back as step as Freed crashes into the ground in front of him Laxus punches his friends monstrous form in the face sending him backwards, Freed quickly recovers and lashes out striking a blow against Laxus. Laxus smiles and dives back in. Blows are struck faster than the human eyes can see, both Freed and Laxus landing blow after blow but none would give up.

"You have only become stronger Laxus."

"It seems the void magic strengthens humans with darkness in them or have magic that has a darkness element to them explains why you are stronger yet the demons of Tartaros were not and while everyone else in the guild has been affect they did not get any stronger."

Freed smiles and uses a darkness magic attack knocking Laxus back and converts his form once again an aura of darkness forms around Freed. Changing his form again the darkness cloak blasts outwards with a powerful shockwave, which causes Laxus to stumble and fall back, giving Freed his chance in his empowered absolute shadow form.

Freed dashes forward with a kick launches Laxus into the air, Laxus was hurt the kick was powerful and with speed that Laxus barely could follow Freed followed up with a punch. Another punch lands with incredible force and Laxus begins to get angry the next punch lands and send him hurtling to the ground. Spitting out a piece of rock Laxus smiles.

"Well I guess I need to bust out a new trick Freed should be proud of what comes next."

Laxus gets up and turns to face Freed who pauses as he sense Laxus's building up his magic power, Freed tries to charge forward but is slowed down by buffeting winds. Unsure of what to do Freed tries to step forward but again fights what appears to be wall of wind.

"Thundering Sky Dragon Mode activated."

Laxus body now crackles with his signature lightning power but now a small whirlwind surrounds each crackle of lighting, Laxus takes one step forward and Freed steps back in fear. Laxus then charges forward punching Freed into the stomach, the sky magic sends Freed spinning and the lightning shoots him back, Freed smashes in a nearby rubble pile then a whirl wing sends him spinning to the air before another one pushes him down slamming into the ground before he is struck by three lightning bolts to the back taking him out then Laxus looks to track Gildarts and finds him.

Gildarts parries as Mirajane tried to punch him, he was still feeling the pain of having to fight his own daughter Cana and for striking down Lisanna, whom also though not blood related a daughter to him. Much like Natsu was a son, Mirajane was in her most powerful form known to him as Sitri. Gildarts also knew that her satan soul was empowered by the void magic more so than the rest of the guild because her magic directly used darkness for her satan soul forms.

Gildarts blocks a blow and back hands her across the face with same arm and causes her to stagger backwards. Mira attacks again and Gildarts lands a blow on her jaw still not moving form the spot in which he stood. Mira snarls and launches the flames at her feet at him, Gildarts uses his magic to destroy them and with a chop strikes Mira in the head sending her face first into the ground with such an impact the ground cracked beneath her. Mira doesn't move for several seconds and Gildarts looks down as Mira pushes herself back up in a flash and lands and uppercut striking Gildarts square in the jaw with enough power to lift Gildarts of his feet. Gildarts flips in mid air and lands on his feet again.

"Fight me seriously Gildarts."

"I can not if you are the real Mira you will know I will not cut loose on my guild mates I could easily end you life by accident."

"Well if you want fight me for real maybe I should give you incentive!"

Mira changes the focus of strikes and moves to strike Cana, Gildarts watches as she displays a level of speed Gildarts did not expect as she closes the cap between herself and Cana quickly, Mira raises a taloned hand to strike at Cana.

"Stop!"

Gildarts commanding tone causes Mira to stop and turn back towards him the small stone and rock were beginning to lift from the ground his of rage kept back from control, everyone near by ceased their fights as Gildarts immense magical power demonstrated itself as a white aura so thick and so strong shook everything around them. Then Gildarts said the words that everyone knew meant the worlds strongest wizard decided to cut loose.

"Very well if you threaten my daughter in the skin of her friend and some one I consider a daughter I will not hold back even if it means destroying you and Mira's body."

Gildarts aura was so power and white, Mira steps back in fear before her stood a true monster and the same monster had vowed to destroy her. Looking at her hands they were trembling, looking back up Gildarts was right there his fist clenched and ready to strike Mira screams as Gildarts fist connects with her face driving her into the ground buckles and breaks as diry and dust are kicked into the air. Gildarts jumps down into the crater as Mira tries to crawl away, fear edged on her face. Gildarts looms over her and she screams as Gildarts brings his fist down slamming it into the ground beside her. Mirajane fear cause her to pass out which was just as well. Gildarts turns to Laxus and nods Laxus returns his nod and they both turn to Acnologia but noticed the dragon was no longer there nor was the woman battling him. They both search out Lucy who was surrounded.

Well that's it for this chapter with one or two possibley before the stories complete I wanna thank everyone who took the time to read it and those wanted author alerts and story alerts etc as well as the reviews they do keep me going with my writing until the next chapter bye bye!


	18. Titans Fall

Lucy the Everqueen

Chapter 18: Titans Fall

Tiamat and Acnologia's battle had taken them far from the battlefield, they both currently stood in a valley with no one for one hundreds of miles around ,it was enclosed between two sets of mountains with a lake at one end it was also empty no wildlife were present. Acnologia tended to cause such things when he was near by.

Tiamat and Acnologia stood facing each other the dragon king had returned to his human form even as a man he was quite intimidating and stood tall with his well muscled arms folded as if looking down on her. Tiamat was seething inside she had watched her children, the dragons grow though she was saddened by the civil she knew not everyone would live along side humans but Ancologia who took the lives from both sides was the true monster.

"So mother are you going to destroy me for what I have done?"

Ancologia straightens one of his arms and his magic power crackles along his arms. Tiamat shook her head in response to his question. She was forbidden to kill even though he deserved it. It was the one law Lucy did not change when she took up the mantle of the Everqueen.

"You have no right to call me by that, however it is my responsibility to deal with you."

Acnologia laughs and in a blink of an eye appears right in front of Tiamat landing a punch landing straight in the face which sends Tiamat hurtling back wards, body going limp Tiamat bounces every time she hit the ground crashing through numerous trees before coming to a stop. Shaking her head to shake off the fogginess Tiamat is hit again launched right into the air from the force of his blow then hit with a dragon roar attack she hit's the ground with a thud and grunts loudly as her body aches from the pain.

"So much for dealing with me insect, I thought the one who created the dragons would be just as strong as normal dragons but they all fell before me just like you."

"It's a good thing I am not out of tricks then isn't it, you hit hard I'll give you that surprised you caught you have not got on that you have only managed to hurt me now but yet in your dragon form you could not."

Ancologia pauses, she was right he was too focused on her being an insect and that it he never thought about the fact he didn't really hurt her until now. He grins, its means she let him hurt her and she was holding back but will not now.

"I believe you allowed me to hurt you and that you are holding back but you not going to hold back now are you."

"No I won't, you want someone to match you to give you the fight you want well be hold your wish. Lost magic Dragon soul!"

Tiamat's body transforms into that of a humanoid red dragon, body convered in red scales with horns, wings and a tail. Only Tiamat's face remains human like. Acnologias face remains unreadable as Tiamat attacks appearing in front of him in a blink of an eye an unleashing a barrage of punches each one of them dealing massive damage.

Acnologia is hit again and again and with the last punch is sent flying backwards he to bounces along as his momentum carries him, with a growl tries to right himself but again Tiamat was right there in his face right again Acnologia raises his arms to block the next punch only for him to be kicked in the stomach driving the air from his legs as he is launched into the air Acnologia uses his roar attack as a counter attack sending Tiamat back towards the ground. Acnologia adjusts himself in the air and lets himself build up speed aiming to smash into Tiamat who lay in a small crater she created upon impact.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

Unleashing the power of the fire dragon Tiamat hits Acnologia with the fire dragons roar blasting him into the air. Taking flight Tiamat flies clean through her own and crashes into Acnologia as he is engulfed by flame, she rains blow after blow on Acnologia grasping her hands together and hitting him down toward the earth again Acnologia hit's the ground but flips catching Tiamat in the chin with a kick, landing on his feet he surges forward kicking Tiamat in the face spinning around kicking her again. Ancologia flips and unleashes another roar attacking at close range blasting Tiamat in to the ground.

Tiamat rises to her feet as Acnologia slams into her with both his knees driving into her stomach, causing her cough up blood even in her dragon soul form. Acnologia leaps into the air to tamp on her face however Tiamat rolls out of the way lashes out with her tail wrapping it around Acnologia's leg and hurling him into the air. Leaping into the air with enough force to spilt the earth Tiamat uppercuts Acnologia before striking with another attack a double handed blow to the back of the head. Placing both her hands on Acnologias chest.

"Lost Art: Fire dragon body incineration!"

A cone of a white burning flame shoots forward engulfing Acnologia who howls and roars. His form starts swelling as returns to his immense dragon form the flames no longer bothering him, Tiamat tries to get away but massive claw slams her to the ground with tremendous force. She cries out in pain as Acnologia pushes to push.

" _This power even I the creator of dragons can't beat him I am going to be destroyed."_

Thunder clouds gather above lightning erupts striking the dragon king again and again forcing him to remove his immense claw away as he tries to search out the one who is attacking him. Tiamat pulls herself to her feet bleeding and one of her arms hanging limp at her side. A large lion lands in front of her as lightning continues to strike Acnologia keeping his at bay.

"I am Liger Lucy asked me to check on you it seems she was right to worry. I will fuse my body with yours it will grant you an ability to seal Acnologia's soul away. It will not kill him but put him in a deep sleep."

Tiamat nods as Liger says something and becomes golden dust which is absorbed by Tiamat, her injuries heal and a large pair of feather like wings sprout from her back long side her dragon wings. Looking down at her now golden body the name of this new form came to her mind "Divine Golden Dragon Soul"

Surging with strength Tiamat attacks once again with Ligers power added to her own. She kicks Acnologia in the head causing the dragon kings head to snap back. A bright light forms in the air which fires beams of concentrated light at Acnologia, scoring various hits along his back and neck. Spinning to gather momentum, she strikes out with her tail scoring a blow across Acnologia's face following it up with another uppercut. Acnologia a beat of his wings throwing Tiamat backwards with air.

"Time to die insect!"

"No I think its time you went to sleep, Soul Shatter!"

A golden cloud shoots forward covering Acnologia with its form, the massive dragon starts to convulse an shake before dropping out the air and hitting the ground, the might dragon spasms and they lies still not moving a single muscle his soul was successful disrupted causin him to sleep. A good thing too for Tiamat knew she could would not of won this fight. Her power drains and the light dust then reforms to become Liger once again and she returns to her fire dragon soul form. Acnologia reverts to his human and Liger nods and Tiamat places the human form of Acnologia on his back.

They had won this fight she was hoping Lucy was winning hers.

Well that's it for chapter 18 pretty crazy I have managed to write 18 chapters I am in shock of this to be honest. I would like to thank again for all the reviews, hits and people subscribing via story alert or logging this story as a fave story. It's for you guys I keep attempting these stories. So I hope you return for the next chapter!


	19. Lucy A Force of Nature

Lucy the Everqueen

Chapter 19: Lucy A Force of Nature

Lucy was a force of nature, Gray launches an attack with his ice make ice cannon spell, hurling a large cannon ball made of ice at her. Lucy bats the cannon ball out of the way with a simply nonchalant wave of her hand as Gray fires more in her direction. Lucy sighs and knocks them from the sky with her bare hands with ease. Gray getting frustrated uses his make to freeze the ground underneath their feet. In hopes it would cause Lucy to slip and fall.

Lucy smiles and stamps on the ground causing the ice freezing the floor to shatter and break returning it to normal, Gray then attacks with his Ice make: Ice lance spell unleashing a barrage of them right at her. Lucy snatches two of them out the air and hurls them towards Juvia who was trying to sneak up one her the rest shatter on a wall of rose that Lucy mentally commanded to rise. Lucy quickly spins as a cyclone of water surrounds her as Huge hammer of ice appears above her. Lucy quickly tries to think of something as Gray's ice make: Ice hammer attack falls towards her.

"Sorry Juvia and you as well Gray I am sorry."

With a click of her fingers theirs a explosion of magic and Juvia screams before collapsing. Raising her fist as Gray's hammer smashes itself into pieces upon it, Lucy then merges with the ground beneath her as Gray looks around for her and calls her out. A large tree shaped like a clenched face springs upwards connecting with Gray throwing him spiralling into the air. Lucy emerges from the ground as Gray begins his descent back down again Lucy throws herself into the air to catch her corrupted guild mate and lands and looks towards Erza. Setting the out cold Gray down Lucy does not take her eyes from Erza as she sets Gray down safely.

"So little Lucy thinks she's good enough to take me on very well lets go."

"I am more than good enough Erza, I have to stop you guys from what you are doing you are not yourselves."

Erza roars and requips into her Purgatory armour and lashes out with the immense sword destroying the ground beneath her were Lucy used to stand. Erza looks around for her as an immense fire balls comes flying towards her Erza requips very quickly into her flame empress armour and strikes out with its weapon cutting the flame in half. Lucy sends at least six more sailing towards her each one is cut by Erza's sword.

As Erza cuts down the final fireball Lucy emerges from it and lands a kick sending her to the floor causing furrow in the very earth. Erza was startled to see Lucy's clothing and been ripped and a cut although not deep was there. Did Lucy have that power she taken out Gray and Juvia so easily. Lucy raised her hand and orb of light appeared in her hand it grew to be vast like the sun. Lucy then launches it at her Erza panics and requips just in time to adamantine armor as the orb of light strikes the shield and explodes. Erza is thrown backwards as is Lucy mistook the amount of power she had placed in it. Erza rolls back and requips to her thunder empress armour and attacks with a blast of lighting that strikes Lucy full on in the chest knocking her down. Erza jump into the air point her lighting spear down at Lucy, who rolls out of the way in the nick of time and lashes out with a kick, but Erza steps back as Lucy rolls back and gets to her feet. With an incredible burst of speed Lucy gets in under Erza's guard, connecting with a jab to the face she then swings again and hits her with a powerful punch on the bridge of the nose.

Erza counters with a punch infused with lighting directly to the gut driving the air all out of her as the lighting explodes and several bolts of lightning in the shape of lances strike as she travels backwards causing further damage Lucy hit's a something pointy and cries out slightly in pain. Erza had changed her armour again into her heavens wheel armour as she was rushing toward her. Lucy then stamps on the ground cause a huge crack to appear to creep along right underneath Erza. Focusing and lifting her hands in a reaching gesture the crack begins to tremble as Erza races across it in charge swords begin appearing in the air and are launched at Lucy. Raising her hands again as the swords strike jets of lava surge upward catching Erza in their embrace who screams in pain which made Lucy cringe as she is struck by Erza's Blumenblatt attack.

Swords continue to strike Lucy knocking her about like she was a ball to be played with by children Lucy hits a piece of rubble and crashes straight through it. Coughing and bruised Lucy rose to her feet, Erza was strong had the strongest wizard in fairy tail being holding back all this time or was it Lucy's inexperience wielding such power before she could not tell. Erza was walking towards her bits of her armour falling off due to the lava. She had requipped again and was wearing her Nakama armour though it was in the colour of black and red which was clearly corrupted.

Lucy rose to her feet as Erza spun the halberd around hear head ready. Lucy let out a tired sigh, she still had End to battle and while more attuned to the one magic more than most she still felt the fatigue from its use. A small sound like something carried on the wind whispers in her mothers voice.

"Unleash the storm Lucy."

Something like a switch inside of Lucy was switched a huge amount of the one magic went through her body and the weather around her begun to change the skies darkened, the temperature dropped and the wind begun to speed up, instinct made Lucy stare towards Erza and before she had noticed she had uttered the words "Highstorm."

Erza yells out striking as a whirlwind surrounds her cutting at Erza like swords as Lightning strikes at her while chunks of ice slam into her from every direction. Lucy watches as the bombardment of various elements is too much for Erza. Through blurred eyes she sees Erza's form collapse inside the storm of whirling elements.

The storm suddenly vanishes and Lucy collapses her eyes heavy from the fatigue of using the one magic, Lucy staggers backwards as End emerges from the where the centre of the storm used to be his face contorted I rage and hate. Lucy falls to her knees breathing heavily she can't win she is too tired.

End strolls towards the one that is ruining his plans oh she has taken a new form since they last met, one that has yet to fully adjust to her magical powers which was good for him. She was trying to crawl away and that made it all the sweeter for him small flames dance along his arms in anticaption of burning her alive, with a small buzz protesting, Natsu had woke up and that surprised him. It won't help right now though.

Laxus and Gildarts both see what is happening as End approaches Lucy, they both dash to her rescue Laxus being the quicker of the two transforming himself into a lighting bolt, Laxus flies through the air behind End and strikes him in the head with a mighty thunder clap and zips forward and upper cutting End dropping him onto his back.

"You mess with my girlfriend little demon and you mess with me prepare to fight!"

Well that's its for this chapter one more to go now so close to the end of things but once again thank you all for the views reviews hits, likes and alerts and I hope to see you all back here again until next time bye bye!


	20. The Strongest Emerges

Lucy The Everqueen.

Chapter 20: The Strongest emerges

Tiamat along with Liger stood in a vast prison cell deep with in her realm in it sat the dragon of the end times Acnologia. The cell was built deep with in the mountain in which two immense red dragons stood guard at its entrance. The floor had ancient and powerful runes engraved into the stone to suppress his immense strength, the mountain top was open to let in light but was covered by a lens to keep out the rain.

Acnologia sat in his dragon form subdued as large pillars of stone emitting light keep him subdued, Tiamat turns towards Liger who nods. "Go now I will watch him with your children. Watch Lucy end this conflict with her friends and support her in the days to come."

"I will indeed my friend be vigilant, I sense she is having some difficulty."

Tiamat nods, she could sense that Lucy was exhausted, she hadn't fully adjusted to being able to use the full might of the one magic. Vanishing from Acnologia's prison she leaves Liger and her children to watch him.

Before Lucy stood the love of her life and the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail stood in her defence. Both Laxus and Gildarts stood like bulwarks, protecting Lucy from E.N.D. Laxus turns to face her with a small smile on his face as Gildarts pats him on the shoulder.

"Take her somewhere to rest I will do my best to keep little Natsu busy. I fear he is as strong as Acnologia, so get everyone to safety to fight him I will have to go all out."

Laxus nods in understanding and lifts Lucy up in his arms as Tiamat reappears Laxus points towards Erza, Gray and Juvia and Tiamat grabs them and they both leave. Leaving Gildarts to do his thing, Gildarts casts his eyes back towards their retreating forms as End reaches striking distance and quickly spins theirs fists meeting with a clap of thunder.

Crash magic and demonic falme battle against she each but the flame is crushed and Gildarts magic sends End flying backwards with tremendous force causing the earth below him to cause a fissure. Gildarts knew he couldn't worry too much about that now and charges forward, End strikes Gildarts in the face as Gildarts own fist connects with Ends face.

Both of them shake their heads from the blow to the face and a flurry of close combat follows, each of them scoring blows various blows against each other. End launches several flame like projectiles at Gildarts after leaping out of the fist fight. Gildarts easily dodges around them as they explode hitting the ground. As End lands on his feet again Gildarts taps the ground and his magic aura shoots along the ground causing the ground to open up slightly for End's foot to get lodged in it. Gildarts moves suddenly like the wind itself, as End looks down surprised and Gildarts was on him.

End reels from a punch to the face and another to the stomach he staggers backwards and Gildarts steps in with another to blows to the stomach, he lashes out with a fist only for Gildarts to grab it and pull him in with ease and hits him with another flurry of blows.

"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!"

Gildarts uppercut sends End hurtling into the air with force the clouds are pushed away. Gildarts knew that he was not defeated it and it proved true. End righted himself as two massive wings of white flame emerged from his back and dives again towards Gildarts like a comet his fist engulfed in flame End smashes into Gildarts the flame goes out and End looks surprised but before Gildarts crash magic counters, the flame roars back into life and strikes Gildarts full on in the face. A ripple goes through him and he feels numb as something is sucked out of him, End strikes him again and the same sensation wracks Gildarts body. With a jab imbued with crash magic Gildarts pushes back End but drops to one knee his strength is fading the flame must be draining it.

End moves again striking at Gildarts back with a kick before vanishing and striking him from the front draining more of his magic and strength, Gildarts stumbles back his legs getting wobbly and feeling disorientated. Ends flame changes once again reverting to blue and it was now shaped like and immense. End hurtles it at Gildarts and it explodes on impact flames engulf Gildarts, whom cant disassemble them or negate them with his crash due to his weakened state.

"It seems I have been defeated Laxus it is up to you now."

Laxus senses his friends defeat, turns to Lucy as malice filled laughter ring out across the battlefield, Laxus turns to Lucy who seemed better already and she nods at him. Leaning in so their noses are touching, she raised a hand to his face and stroked his cheek. Laxus smiles and leans down guessing her forehead.

"I have to delay him stay hear and rest ok watch over her Tiamat, we of Fairy Tail will end this squabble. Lucy I'll see you soon I love you."

"I love you too Laxus I will join you shortly."

Laxus nods an strolls of with a smile on his face. End stands over Gildarts with a screaming buzz echoing form the deep recesses of his mind. End smiles knowing it was Natsu enraged by the factor that a father figure in his life had been defeated, someone in which Natsu thought was invincible and wanted to be just like him. If End killed him now it would destroy Natsu especially now that he cant do anything.

Lifting his arm and drawing it back, from the elbow along his forearm Ends arm was surrounded in black flame which formed a large burning spear head. End thrusts the black flame spear head forward intending to end the life of Gildarts. A powerful punch connects with his face twice then and then a lightning infused uppercut sends him soaring into the air only to struck by it again form range, End knew that Laxus was standing in his way, shaking the cobwebs form the blows End looked square into the eyes of the non human beast of lightning. Laxus clasped both hands together and hits End on the back of the head, sending him hurtling to the ground with devastating force, hurling lightning projectiles at End as he tries recovering form the pervious blows.

Eager to strike End down Laxus quickly follows up preferring to strike him down at close range however as Laxus was closeing in a black cicrle of flame had formed around End it waited until the very last second before shooting up to form a large spike which impales Laxus.

Screaming out as immense burning sensation and pain engulfs him, Laxus cries out the flame acting like a third arm hurls him backwards a considerable distance Laxus crashes down in front of Lucy his eyes glazing over. Lucy screams and Tiamat uses her magic senseing eyes as a tide of the one magic flows into her and her tired state is all but washed away. Lucy runs to her boyfriend side and places her hands on the wound forcing the one magic into his body, flesh begins to knit itself and the wound closes over. Lucy turns towards Tiamat her eyes had changed red she was enraged. Take Laxus and Gildarts and get them out of the combat zone I have a demon to teach some manners too.

"As you say my Lady good luck."

"I don't need luck my dear friend I am the Everqueen goodness always wins."

Lucy stalks off towards End as Tiamat vanished with Laxus slung over one shoulder and grabs Gildarts slinging him over her other shoulder before vanishing. Lucy strode forward the one magic flowing through her cracking the earth beneath her. Lucy wont kill him but she will make him wish she would.

Well that's it for this chapter folks, the final chapter is coming up so once again thanks for all the reviews and subs and I hop you come back for Lucy vs. E.N.D!


	21. The End of END

Lucy The Everqueen

Chapter 21: The End Of E.N.D

Tiamat turns back to look at Lucy after retrieving Laxus and Gildarts though merely a dot from this height, her aura was rage which was clear for to see was pure red matching her eyes, every stride cracks the earth beneath as End stood with a dark grin on his face. Tiamat did not want to be End right now. Lucy continues her walk towards End, who lets out a laugh and Lucy has had enough. Her eyes blaze yellow and two beams of magic fly out from her eyes blasting End in the chest sending him backwards with an explosion of light.

"Ignorant little demon you think that because you wear Natsu's body I won't hurt you? Well you're very very wrong!"

Lucy blasts him again and End crashes into a massive piece of rubble, only for Lucy to blast him with the same attack three more times before End went through it. Rage erupts as End sends out a wall of flame in all directions, as it approaches Lucy and hit's the flame turns to steam and rises and Lucy keeps on walking towards him. The earth shudders as a crack opens up and demons made of flame leap to restrain Lucy, letting the magic lead her she ducks a blow and strikes the first one putting him out and flowing from one blow to another, it was over in seconds as all the flame demons vanish in a puff of smoke.

End recomposes himself and attacks lashing with his black flame moulding them into massive spikes on the end of his fists, Lucy dances around each of his blows scoring light hits but not enough to really damage him. End closes in and his flame spikes vanish and the two battle it out in a match of hand to hand combat punches and kicks are blocked and dodged. Seeing an opening Lucy steps in and delivers a palm strike so strong it sends End flying backwards. Lucy then holds out her arm and lightning shoots down from the heavens before it strikes the ground, Lucy catches it and holds the bolt before hurling it like a javelin.

Roaring in pain as the bolt of lighting stabs him in the chest shocking him yet not vanishing, several more bolts strike the one embedded in his chest make each strike hurt way more. After the final strike hits, End grabs the bolt and it hurts him as he tries to pull it out gathering as much strength the demon of fire rips the lighting bolt form his chest and casts to the earth.

With a roar End began concentrating his magic power, his body was transforming into something different. His body contorts and begin to bulk up hair growing longer and large curved horns stretched the length of his head. His hair became flame his hands and legs developed claws and his face had changed to resemble something non human.

Charging forward E.N.D lashes out at Lucy who tries to block but the claws strike a blow against her arms, Lucy screams from the intense heat of the wounds, causing her arms to feel odd. An immensely powerful kick to her gut drives the air from Lucy's long as she is sent backwards into the ground creating a furrow in the ground with her momentum.

Rolling backward Lucy quickly regains her footing and counter attacks End with a throw sending him crashing to the ground. Quickly following her attack up Lucy stamps the ground and the earth cracks as the roots of the earth grasp and restrain End, with a unique set of gestures using her hands, four immense wooden humanoid shaped golems dig them selves from the earth and attack unleashing barrages of blows.

Forming more signs the four golems leap back as immense tree root throws End into the air. The four golems leap into the air and their bodies fuse together forming a dragon, which flies towards End and slams into him mid air exploding on impact.

Wood flies every where as the dragon breaks itself upon End flinging him back towards Lucy, gathering magic in one hand Lucy holds her hand out straight as to stop Ends momentum with it alone but a searing white beam of magic strikes him causing the demon to be flung back smashing into the earth. The impact causes his body to bounce and after the initial impact as the force causes him to rise again, Lucy is there much to his shock.

"Forgive me Natsu I need to break your body to help rid it of End."

Lucy grabs End attempting a back breaker b as she brings him down he knees her in the face and causes her to let go allowing him Lucy is then hit with a wall of flame and stumbles as End runs through it and wraps his hand around her face and slams her into the ground and tries to siphon life and magic from her. Lucy took her turn and knees him in the face sending him crashing to the ground, focusing the one magic into the ground large spikes erupt and crash into End forcing him into the air. The spikes fade and a hole appears in the earth, a large rush of magma shoots up splashing End.

Lucy then moulds the splash lava and it wraps it self around the tyrant with a deep breathe she breathes out cooling the lava and making solid. As End drops Lucy catches his prison and four large columns of earth rise with red runes appear. Lucy smiles as End struggles to break out but is unable too, his lava prison with the help of the rune covered earth pillars are draining the demons strength rapidly.

As Ends struggles become less aggressive Lucy uses the one magic to provide power to her and voice. Taking a deep breathe Lucy was ready to inform them the battle has ended and they had won.

"End has fallen, everyone to my location and bring all members of Fairy Tail and we can remove the void magic taint from them."

Lucy turns back to End who had now was sleeping due to lack of strength as Tiamat appears behind her. Seeing End firmly in hand Tiamat sends a telepathic message saying its safe to approach, her fellow tower lords begin to carry the corrupt Fairy Tail members forward. Gildarts, Laxus and Makarov as well as Gildarts and the rest of the Magic Council members lower their heads in respect to Lucy and her tower lords.

With a smile Lucy runs and leaps into the open arms of Laxus and the two lovebirds kiss and impromptu cheer goes up, as she breaks away the kiss Laxus looks down at her and smiles

"So its really over?"

"Yeah it is now we must repair whatever damage our soon to be uncorrupted guild mates have done to Fiore."

With that the both look to the sky and cheers go up again as Makarov smiles with a nod as Zeref and Mavis now in her actual body smile. It was finally over and Lucy wondered what new adventures await them and Fairy tail.

Well that's it fics done and complete I am not sure how rate this one myself but it's a fic first for me containing so many chapters again I want to thank you all for sticking with me for your reviews, views, and any alerts you signed upto in regard to this story thanks guys means a bunch!


End file.
